You're Just A Kid
by yminnie
Summary: *BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan) READER INSERT* You thought you and Jungkook had something special, yet you find yourself crying over a cup of cheap coffee at a convenience store and all you see is Min Yoongi.
1. 1

**So this is my first time ever writing something about BTS and let me just say this now it's very OOC.**

 **Now, seeing as this is a reader insert I've tried not to describe any specifics about the reader, except that they're a girl.**

 **I've written it as if the girl has moved to Korea and met the boys there (how is not important). She lives in an apartment with Jungkook in the same building as the other boys. (I'm not entirely sure on their living situations, so there you have it.)**

 **This will also be a chapter fic, I'm just not sure how many at this current time.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment or kudos. Everything is appreciated.**

~~.~~

"Do you think this would be a good gift for Taehyung?" You ask holding up a large grey scarf that was silky soft against your fingers.

Jungkook looks up from his phone, his face slightly annoyed at you having interrupted whatever he was doing. He flicks his light fringe out of his eyes as his eyes scrutinize the fabric. He takes a step towards you, placing his phone into his pocket and grabs the scarf from your hands.

"Why are you getting Tae a gift?"

You blink at him, surprised that he felt the need to ask.

"It's his birthday," Your voice is lowered as your confusion rises.

"I know that. But why are you getting him a gift?" His tone holds something that you don't really like, though you choose to ignore it. He makes a point of emphasising the you, as if you had no right to do such things. You hated when he got like this. Usually you wouldn't leave these things until the last minute but this the first day you've gotten to spend with him in weeks due to his busy schedule and he chooses to spend it on his phone and speaking to you in such a hard tone.

You scoff quietly to yourself, grabbing the scarf back from his hands and walk past him to the register. "He's my friend; it would look weird if I didn't give him a present for his birthday."

He says nothing more as you pay and both head out of the store.

"Let's eat," He says grabbing your hand in his as he leads you down the busy street.

It's been like this ever since you two began dating, one minute you would be wondering if he was listening to the words you said, his own tone taking on a sharp edge that always served to piss you off. And the next he was clinging onto you, holding your hand tenderly in his, his mouth curved up into a smile as if he was the luckiest guy in the world.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles down at you, pulling you into a café a second later, leading you into a corner booth. He sits down on the dark vinyl covering the seat and pulls you down with him, causing you to stumble half sitting on his lap. You laugh quietly as you push yourself off his lap only to be stopped by his arms around your waist holding you against him.

"Jungkook, what are you doing?" You try to right yourself as the waitress makes her way to your table.

He keeps a tight hold on you as the waitress stands at your table, her dark hair pulled into a high pony tail at the back of her head as she smiles down at you, or at Jungkook.

"What can I get for you?" She asks, her eyes staring past you at Jungkook. You try to twist around, so you can see the look on his face, sure that he is not paying attention to her clear attraction to him. His arms tighten, causing you to sit forward and pout as he asks for two milkshakes. The waitress leaves and he finally releases you allowing you to finally slide off his lap and look at him.

He looks at you with a big grin, as if he was amused by the whole situation.

"What was that?" You ask your tone hard as you try to figure him out.

He leans in close to you, placing his large hand on your thigh. "I'm just trying to show affection towards my girlfriend." His hand tightens as he leans in closer, you can feel his hot breath fan across your face as his lips come close to your cheek. You shake your head, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back with a small smile.

"There's affection and then there's smothering."

He leans back, pouting at your rejection, though his hand remains on your thigh.

"You'd think you'd be more into your boyfriend touching you," He retorts, knowing how much it annoyed you when he tried to use that against you.

You stare at him, trying to work out what is going on with him today and what you can do to fix it.

"What's up with you today?"

He gives you a hard stare and you know your questioning is beginning to get on his nerves. Sure he was a young happy guy in front of the cameras, but you knew a different story. Sure he was great and he showed you the affection you deserved because he loves you, he told you himself. But he has a temper, and though he's never hit you or done anything even close to that you still see a glint in his eyes that puts you on edge. And in times like these you've learned to back off, if only to avoid a confrontation that you honestly don't have the energy for.

You plaster a smile on your face as you snuggle yourself closer into his body. He accepts you with no hesitation. "Forget it, let's just enjoy today."


	2. 2

***WARNING* Light smut ahead!**

~~.~~

"Y/N!" Tae shouts as he spots you walking in to the club beside Jungkook. He pushes past the rest of the boys who are still congratulating him and rushes over to you. "I'm so glad you came!"

He stands a mere few inches away as he smiles down at you slightly, you only being an inch or two shorter than him. His grin stretches almost fully across his face as his excitement radiates off his body.

"Of course TaeTae," You smile beginning to hand him his gift.

He ignores it as he steps closer to you wrapping his long arms around your body and crushes you against him in a hug. He smells of alcohol as your nose is assaulted by the strong scent. You feel you're the pressure on one of your hands as it is pulled from Jungkook's grip as Tae picks you up like a doll. You laugh into his ear at his childish actions and he responds by squeezing you tighter before finally releasing you. You take a step back from him closer to Jungkook who's face looks slightly twisted in annoyance and grab his hand again, holding your other with the present out to Tae. The grin never leaves his face as he takes the bag from you, looking inside carefully before pulling the material out in one swift motion.

You stare at him unsure if he likes it or not before he drops the bag and wraps the fabric around his neck. You notice how the grey or the scarf compliments the pale purple highlights of his hair perfectly. He looks at you as he fingers the scarf carefully.

"So," You prompt, hoping for a good reaction. "Is it okay?"

His eyes light up and you're not sure if it's due to the alcohol or the lights of the club but you're happy that he's happy.

"I love it." He replies, leaning towards you again and placing a quick kiss on your cheek. You blush at his action and push him away as if the whole act was embarrassing. Jungkook's hand tightens around yours as he begins to pull you away towards the bar.

"We should get drinks."

Tae stands straight for a second before beginning to walk in the opposite direction. "We're all over here when you're ready!" He yells over the pounding music.

You make it to the table a while later already two drinks along with more in your hands as you are greeted by the rest of the group. All of them give you hugs and ask how you've been which you happily respond to while occasionally stealing glances at Jungkook to see if any of his strange behaviour has come back. You're slightly disappointed to see him not paying you any attention as it gives you no clue as to what was bothering him earlier. You end up taking a seat between Taehyung and Jungkook, as Tae pretty much forced you to sit next to him, he said something about you being able to feel the softens of the scarf you gave him that way, but you just smiled and went along with his drunken words.

The night carries on just as you had expected, everyone drinking and laughing as they made fun of Tae making it another year. You laugh along with them, feeling comfortable and safe in their presence. You never notice anything unusual with Jungkook's mood again; his normal childish grin remains etched onto his face as he laughed along with his friends making fools of themselves.

You sit back slightly in your chair, allowing the boys to socialise together while you take a step back the alcohol you'd consumed suddenly rushing to your head making you feel dizzy. You're not sure how long you sat there staring at the table before you're staring into the sparkling eyes of Tae. You smile at him as he slowly comes into focus; the concerned look on his face making him look different, older, as his face remains close to yours.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" He asks, his tone matching his concerned filled eyes.

You wave him off, knowing that it was just you not being able to handle the excessive amount of alcohol you'd ingested in such a short period of time. "Just a little light headed."

You watch as he inches closer, personal space never really having any meaning to him as his hand comes to rest high up on your thigh. You can feel the heat of his palm spreading into you as he squeezes the bare skin of your leg lightly.

"You look like you're about to pass out," He replies, his face mere inches from yours.

The alcohol on his breath assaults your nostrils, your immediate reaction is to lean back but you find that you cannot move. His eyes and slightly slurred voice bewitching you in a way they never have before.

"Tae..." You breathe out, suddenly not capable of forming words.

He shifts even closer to you, angling his body away from the other boys who now look very far away. You can hardly feel the gentle brush of Jungkook's shoulder against yours as Tae's hand tightens on your leg.

"Are you having a good time, Y/N?" His tone is sultry and seductive as his breath fans across your cheek.

You nod slowly, knowing your voice will betray you if you try to speak. He grins at you slowly as if he's fully away of the affect he has on you as he moves his hand slightly higher on your leg. His breath tickles your ear as you realise just how close he's gotten. You know you should do something, push him away and stop his advances but you can't find the strength. There is no sign that Jungkook or any of the others have noticed anything going on, but you know it's only a matter of time.

"You look beautiful tonight," He says softly into your ear, his hand continuing to rise higher before you know you have to stop him. It's like a switch, though you love his words and the affect he has on you, you're with Jungkook and there is no way in hell you would ever do something like this to him. With Tae's words still affecting the edges of your drunken mind you grab his hand and fling it playfully off your leg, pretending it was all just good fun. You raise your voice so the other boys can hear you.

"Oh don't be silly, Taetae."

All eyes turn to you, five pairs confused as to what you are talking about, one pair knowingly as his mouth smirks and he moves away from you, and the last, Jungkook's, with fiery anger and you know he'd seen at least part of what had just happened.

"Jungkook, I-," You begin before being cut off by his lips hungry against yours. You moan as he nips across your lips deepening the kiss in a display that you have no doubt means he's marking his territory. He wraps an arm around you, moving it up to grab at your hair. You push him away; never having been one for such intense public displays of affection no matter how drunk. He looks at you with a mix of lust and anger in his eyes, which you choose to ignore by including yourself in the other boys conversation.

You hit your limit for drinks sometime later as the rest of the boys eagerly carry on. Jungkook seems intent to show just how grown up he is by down shots with Tae before the elder has to bow out on account of not wanting to vomit on those present. Jungkook grins triumphantly and downs his last shot before turning to you as if expecting praise. You give him a look which lets him know you think he's going overboard; his only response is a smirk as he shifts closer to you.

You feel his hand grazing your knee a second later, his fingers gliding along the bare flesh lightly as f to only alert you to their presence and nothing more. You're not exactly in the mood for this type of thing, finding the whole ordeal of feeling someone up in public under the table to be juvenile and stupid. Yet the alcohol in your system doesn't seem to agree with your rational thinking as your body shivers under his touch as his hand moves higher. You look at him out of the corner of your eye to see him not paying you any attention; instead you follow his gaze to see him staring at the side of Taehyung's face, as the elder laughs at something Hoesok just said.

You try to focus on what the boys are saying but the advancement of Jungkook's hand on your thigh has your mind otherwise occupied to anything but getting him to where you want him most. You watch him smirk slightly as you spread your legs, silently egging him on. He curves his hand into your inner thigh squeezing his roughly causing you to squirm in your seat. You're glad the table was big enough to hide what was going on underneath. Not that any of the others were paying much attention to anything on your side of the table, and if they were you're sure that their drunken state would not clue them in anyway. Jungkook suddenly shifts closer to you; running is finger over your underwear as you spread your legs slightly wider to accommodate him. He presses hard against you, causing you to stifle the tiny moans that try to break their way past your lips.

Taehyung turns back to you then, his grin still stretched across his face showing no sign of any embarrassment over what happened earlier. You watch as he moves closer to you again, you can practically feel Jungkook staring daggers into Tae's head as he continues to stroke you over your underwear. Tae takes in the expression on your face, and takes it to mean that you're okay with this as he grabs your hand in his and begins fidgeting with your fingers playfully. You're relationship has always been like this with him, him always wanted to touch you and you going along with it because you love him. Of course both of you knew that it was more of a sibling love yet something in his eyes tonight tells you that maybe that's not how he saw it. He surprises you by taking your hand and quickly kissing the back of it, innocent and friendly to the outside eye, yet you were frightened that it meant so much more. Jungkook suddenly leans his weight onto your other shoulder, letting you know that he's still there and can see everything. You lean back against him, allowing him to continue with his fingers and he slowly moves your underwear to the side.

"Fuck," You breathe out into, hoping it was obscured by the loud music.

Tae leans towards you causing you to stiffen as Jungkook begins to stroke along your clit.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," Tae whispers into your ear causing you to shudder.

He turns to the others surprising you as he raises his voice. "Doesn't she look beautiful?" The boys nod with varying degrees of agreeance, none of them really having a clue what's going on.

You don't have time to react as one second you're smiling awkwardly at the other boys and the next Jungkook has turned you to face him pressing his lips firmly against yours and diving two fingers inside you. The only thing you can find yourself being thankful for in the moment is that his kiss muffled your gasp as he continues to leisurely pump his fingers in and out of you. You allow your body to relax against his rough touches, moving your hips slightly with his fingers before your mind comes back to you and you remember where you are and who you're with. You suddenly push him off you, breaking the kiss and move away from him, forcing him to remove his fingers leaving you feeling empty. You huff angrily, feeling the gaze of all seven on you. You manage a small smile to try and reassure them, but you know it was futile from the start, each looking at you with worry and surprise.

"I'm sorry. I just-I need a minute," You state standing up and fixing your skirt in a rush and begin walking away from the table. You only make it a few steps before you feel a tight hand latching it's self around your wrist. You turn around staring straight in the dark eyes of your boyfriend staring down at you with anger.

"What the hell are you doing?"

You lean back slightly as you try not to be assaulted by the sour alcohol sitting heavy on his breath.

"I'm going home," You state. He has no right to be mad after what he just did.

His eyes flash as something other than anger passes through them. "Not without me you're not."

You sigh, knowing that this is the way the conversation was going to go. He can't just leave you alone to cool off, he has to be there. All you wanted was to spend some much needed quality time with him and the other boys after not seeing them for week and he has to go and ruin it by being needy and jealous.

"Jungkook, please. I just want to go to bed," You try to pull your hand from his grasp but he tightens his fingers giving you no way to escape. He leans in close, his eyes hard as he stares into yours.

"We are going to bed, Jagi." You cringe slightly as the word feels twisted as he says it in his drunken sultry tone.

You open your mouth to object when Yoongi's head appears over Jungkook's shoulder.

"Everything okay?" His voice is full of concern, you have no idea how your conversation must look to other people but you're sure if Yoongi felt the need to come over here than it must not look too friendly.

You smile at him. "Everything's fine Yoongi."

He looks at you, not sure whether to believe you or not, it's clear something is wrong. You go to tell him that it's okay when Jungkook slings his arms over your shoulders and looks back at Yoongi.

"Everything's fine, but we're going to go home," And begins leading you out of the club.

You glance over your shoulder as you're lead to the door, offering Yoongi a small smile before the door shuts behind you, cutting you and Jungkook off from the rest of the boys.


	3. 3

**Yeah, I don't even know..**

~~.~~

You get a cab back to BigHit, finding yourself in yours and Jungkook's apartment only a short time later. You place your bag and jacket on a chair as you begin to get ready to sleep. The events of the night weigh heavily on your mind, mixed in with the alcohol you drank causing your previous dizziness to wash over you.

Jungkook walks back into the room, his eyes finding you immediately and walking over to you. He stares at you with hazy eyes as he leans forward attaching his lips to your neck. His kisses are wet and sloppy as his hands begin to make their way up and under your shirt, pressing firmly over your stomach and hips with no hesitation.

At any other time you would melt into his touch, but after the night you've just been through you are in no mood to bend to his desires.

"Jungkook, stop," You say, placing your hands on his chest and begin to push him away.

He stops his movements with some hesitation, before he leans back his dark eyes staring into yours. His breathing is deep and even as you watch his expression fight to stay neutral. He heaves a sigh as you catch a glimpse of recognition pass over his face.

"Do you have a thing for Tae?" His tone is hard as he looks at you, his hands still firmly on your hips.

You can't believe he would ask you something like that; your anger rises as you try to step away from him, but his grip remains tight. Of course the answer is no, is he really that uncomfortable in the relationship to get jealous of one of his best friends? You look up at him with your own stern expression, your mind finally beginning to clear from the worst effects of the alcohol.

"Why would you think that?"

He squeezes your hips harshly before letting go of you completely, stepping away with a huff. And though this is what you wanted, you can't help but feel stung by his sudden rejection. "Don't act as if you don't know!" His voice is loud in the quiet apartment. "I saw the two of you tonight."

You step forward, your hand desperately trying to clutch his but he pulls away, leaving you grasping at air. "That was nothing! He was drunk; he didn't know what he was doing."

He scoffs at that, refusing to look you in the eye. "Don't lie to me."

You get angry at that, your temper rising not because he doesn't believe you, but because he can't show you any respect by looking you in the eye, as if he's ashamed of you for something you haven't even done.

All you wanted was to spend the day celebrating Tae's birthday and finally having some quality time with your boyfriend, but all you get is a jealous Jungkook and the desire to just sleep. However the topic allows for neither of those things.

"You're being stupid."

His teeth snap together harshly at that, staring at you as if you'd just crossed the line.

"You're such a little slut." He mumbles, finally staring into your eyes.

Your own widen, staring at him not believing that your own boyfriend would call you that. You move quickly to the chair you'd thrown your bag and jacket on and put them back on your body quickly. He stares at you as you make your way towards the door. It's only when you have the door open that he bothers to move from his spot.

"Where are you going?"

You twist your body slightly to look at him. "I'm not staying here with you right now."

"Oh come on, you're over reacting."

You hike your bag higher over your shoulder. "You know what Jungkook; I've been looking forward to this night for over a week now. All I wanted was to spend the night with you all, and all I got was you being jealous and accusing me of things you know nothing about."

He opens his mouth to reply but you cut him off.

"I can hardly even look at you right now. So no I'm not staying here."

You don't give him the chance to answer as you step out the door, slamming it shut behind you. You stand on the other side, half of you attempting to get your breathing under control and the other weaker part hoping that Jungkook will open the door and apologize to you for being a dick. Neither of those two things happens as you march away from your apartment.

You walk fast down the corridor, tears streaking down your face slowly as you press the down button repeatedly, your tears flowing faster as you wait impatiently for the elevator to get to your floor. You just need to be far away from him. Relief washes through you as the elevator dings alerting that it's at your floor. You step forward not lifting your eyes from the floor and walk straight into the hard body of someone exiting. You're momentarily taken aback by someone else being on this floor, you know it's only accessible by the boys, their team and yourself. A familiar low voice speaks pulling you out of your confusion.

"Y/N?"

You lift your eyes to stare into theirs. "Oh, Yoongi." He looks at you strangely, an expression that you can't quite place etched into his features. You figure it must be due to you looking like a mess so you wipe your hands under your eyes trying to remove some of the wetness. You try for a small smile to reassure him that everything is okay. "W-What are you doing here?"

You silently curse yourself for stuttering as he continues to stare at you. He eventually drops the eye contact when you give him nothing and shrugs. It's then that you notice the strong scent of liquor that was present on the other boys is not present on him. At least, it's not anywhere near strong enough for you to be able to pick up on it.

"I was tired so I decided to come back."

"Oh okay. Well I was actually just leaving, so I'll see you around," You try to push by him but he places a hand on your shoulder and blocks your path.

"Why are you leaving?" He asks, raising an eyebrow in question. "Where are you planning to go?"

The questions makes sense, it's not as if you have somewhere else to go. But you're not Yoongi's problem, and you're not about to burden him with yours. It's not his fault your boyfriend decided to play the jealous card tonight, so you shrug.

"I'm just going out," You give him another smile, hoping it's more sincere than the first as your sniffles begin to subside.

He doesn't look convinced as he takes in your ruffled clothes and blotchy red face. His head tilts to the side slightly as he looks you over. "Did something happen with Jungkook?"

You can't help but admire how perceptive he is, though it frightens you to no end. You sniffle again as you run your hand under your eyes as fresh tears begin to fall.

"We just got into a little fight. It's okay though, I'll be back later."

You manage to get past him then, moving yourself into the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor. He turns to look at you just as the doors begin to close; he's suddenly burdened with the feeling that he won't see you again.

"Y/N?"

You give him another smile as the doors finally close leaving you by yourself. You lean against the wall attempting to get your breathing under control as fresh frustration and sadness washes over you. You sigh; allowing your shoulder to slump forward slightly as you try to think of somewhere you can go. It's obvious you can't go back up to your apartment, no part of you willing to deal with Jungkook anymore tonight. You grab your phone out of your pocket, thankful that it was in your bag when you rushed out of the apartment. You scroll through you contacts until you come across a name that you're sure can help you. You lift the phone to your ear, taking a breath.

"Hey, can I stay with you?"


	4. 4

**I have not read through this since I wrote it, so sorry if there are any glaring mistakes.**

~~.~~

You're startled awake by something crashing to the floor in the next room. Your eyes scan the messy lounge room as you stretch from your position on the couch. You've spent the last four days practically living on this couch staring at your phone in hopes that maybe he'd call you. Maybe you'd hear his voice apologizing for the way he treated you, hell you would have settled for a text asking where you were, but there has been nothing. Only silence, which has become even more deafening as the days have passed by.

Another crash sounds from the kitchen as you wipe the sleep from your eyes and sit up, staring as your friend stalks into the room.

"Oh, you're finally up," She states, as if actually seeing you awake is a rare occurrence.

You reach under the pile of blankets on top of you in search for your phone. "What time is it anyway?"

"4pm," She replies, sitting down on the end of the couch to look at you.

You let your head roll back on your neck, now knowing why you feel so sluggish; you'd sleep for almost fifteen hours.

"Soo…" She begins as you become lost in your tired thoughts. You lift you head back up to stare at her.

"What?"

She looks at you for a second longer before gesturing to her apartment. "Look I'm just wondering how long you plan on staying here for."

"Am I imposing that much?"

She sighs, trying to think of the right words so you don't get offended. "It's just, what's going on with you and Jungkook? I took you in because I thought you'd only be here for a night or two at the most, but, Y/N, do you have plans to leave soon?"

You sit up straighter, pulling the blanket up with you as you do. You can't believe she was trying to kick you out like this.

"It's just; I think you should work things out with him. And I think you should do it from somewhere other than here."

"If you want me to leave then just tell me," You say harshly, throwing the blanket off your body and standing over her.

She raises her hands as if to surrender. "Okay, we want you out."

"We?" You nod understanding. "So when you say you want me out it's because your boyfriend said something."

"It's his place, Y/N! He was nice enough to let you stay, but without paying rent you can't stay here anymore."

"Fine!" You state throwing your hands in the air in defeat before grabbing your phone. You grab our bag that contains your wallet and head for the door. "I won't bother you with my problems again." Before you slam the door behind you.

You walk down the street, your mind a jumble of thoughts you don't even want to try and understand. You run your hands through your hair inwardly groaning as your fingers get stuck in the tangled mess. You'd forgotten about checking your appearance as you stormed out of the apartment in a fit of rage. You turn down a side street which will take you further into the city. You duck into a toilet block as soon as you see one and set your things down on the counter. You need to figure out what exactly it is you're going to do next, but you can feel the eyes of people on you as you walk the street.

You almost reluctantly look at your reflection in the smudged mirror, not able to hold the sigh in as your reflection shows you exactly what you feel. The face s pale save for the slight dark circles under your eyes. You reach into your bag thankful that you always kept a spare brush and powder inside and begin freshening up your face. You stare at your hair next, you could have sworn you managed it over the last few days, but it's still twisted and frizzing in a way that you've always hated. Sighing again you style it with a hair tie and figure you at least look presentable to walk the city streets. You grab your bag again and head out of the bathroom, still having no idea what to do. You check your phone hopefully one more time, not surprised when you see no missed calls or texts before you shove it back into your bag.

You walk the streets with no real destination for a while, looking in the windows of shops with no desire to spend money. The clock on the wall of one of the shops tells you it's five past five and you figure it's time to go home, to face whatever is waiting for you there. You stop by a take away shop you and Jungkook used to frequent often when he was around more early in your relationship and pick up dinner for the two of you. You can't help but look at it as a peace offering, but you figure it will lessen whatever problem you two are facing at the moment.

Your legs are tired as you make the short walk to your apartment; the building feels foreign as you stand in the lobby waiting for the elevator. The elevator doors open and you step on, punching in the number for your floor and allowing the machine to take you up. A sound dings as you reach your floor and you hesitate at the opening, fear you can't place suddenly washing over you. The doors ding again, forcing you to step out completely as they close behind you.

You take a deep breath, clutching the takeaway bag tighter in your hand and begin walking to your apartment. You don't know why you're suddenly so nervous. Sure you guys got into a fight, but you needed some time, if Jungkook was going to give you the silent treatment for something that he did then you were just going to have to tell him how screwed up that is. You grab your key card out of your bag and put it into the door. The apartment is quiet and if Jungkook's shoes weren't placed carelessly beside the door you would have suspected no one was home.

"Jungkook?" You call out into the quiet of the apartment.

You receive no reply. Curious you place the food on the counter and make your way towards the back of the apartment where your bedroom is. The silence of the space gives you an uneasy feeling as you listen to anything that might be out of place. You just reach the bedroom door when you hear a noise that sounds too much like a moan for your liking. You open the door and everything that you thought you knew, they you were prepared for left you as you felt like you were punched in the stomach. Your eyes go straight to the bed seeing Jungkook with some half naked girl on top of him, obviously half way through their plans for the evening. Your hand flies to your mouth to muffle a gasp and tears immediately fill your eyes. You shut the door again, not caring if they heard you and run out of the apartment. You don't have the strength in you right now to deal with what Jungkook has just done to you.

You stand at the elevator, pushing the button frantically as if that will make it come any faster. Your other hand wipes at your eyes repeatedly as your frustration rises at the ridiculous amount of tears flowing steadily from your eyes. What good are tears? You can feel your whole world falling apart and yet all you can do it cry. You'd always thought you'd be strong in a situation like this. Sure you'd be sad, but you wouldn't feel as if your heart is physically breaking as the pain scorches your insides.

You didn't want to cry.

With frustration you make your way to the stairs, pushing the door open and taking them two at a time in an effort to get you out of the building faster. You need to be away from him, far away. Yet you have nowhere to go. You have no family, no friends able to help you. You thought you had the other boys, yet you have heard from none of them since Tae's birthday, and you hadn't understood why that was until now. You let out a dark laugh at how obvious it is now. They knew what Jungkook was doing and they didn't care about you for one second. You don't know how you could have been so stupid. You finally make it into the lobby ignoring the stares you are getting from visitors and employees as you run straight back out onto the street. Your look each way frantically as you try to figure out where to go. You know you have enough money in your bank account to get a hotel room for a night or two but after that you don't know what you'll do. All your belongings including your laptop are up in the apartment and you have no desire to go back up there.

You find yourself heading left down the street; the sun is in its last stages of setting causing the streets to give off a hostile feel. You can't help but think about what could have gone wrong in your relationship for it to end like this. You knew that you would never have won couple of the year, but you knew that you loved each other and you remember a time when you thought that was enough. Never did you think that Jungkook would do this to you, after all you live together. What could have possibly been going through his mind when he decided to bring another woman back to you apartment, to your bed? The mere thought that he did this to you causes angry tears to cascade down your cheeks as you take another sharp turn down a street that you know holds a twenty four hour convenience store.

The bright lights shining through the glass windows looks less than inviting, but you enter anyway just needing a few minutes off the street to figure out your next move. You head to the back, feeling the desperate need for coffee to help clear your head. You've always been comforted by the smell of fresh coffee, it had a way of calming you down. You're so desperate for anything but the mix of emotions swirling in you that you happily settle for a cheap convenience store cup. The machine spits out your coffee, but the gurgling sound of the gears does nothing to calm your emotions. You grab the cup, holding it tightly in your hands in an effort to find some reassurance, some guidance in what you should do next. You check your phone again, hoping to see any kind of message from anyone, but you're only met with the smiling faces of Jungkook and yourself. You remember the exact moment you'd taken the photo; you'd given Jungkook little warning before launching yourself onto his lap and snapping the photo. It wasn't a special day or anything, but you know you were both happy, and that means everything.

You stare down at the photo for longer than you should have when you feel your eyes begin to water with fresh tears. You sniffle, trying in vain to hold them back as you lock your phone and put it harshly back in your bag. You glance up to see another customer giving you a weird look as they pretend to scan the shelves in front of you. You roll your eyes, not wanting to be the subject of someone's pity and move to make your way out of the store. You take two steps before oddly familiar grey hair comes into your view as Yoongi walks through the sliding doors. You turn around as quick as you can; ducking behind a shelf hoping that he hadn't spotted you. You have no desire for him to see you like this, and after the last few days you can't bring yourself to feel happy that you're finally seeing him again. You remind yourself that you knew what Jungkook was doing and told you nothing. In your eyes he's just as guilty as Jungkook.

You can feel your tears still falling from your eyes as your emotions rise out of nowhere. You pretend to be looking for something on the shelf, before you glance back up not able to see Yoongi anywhere. A small sob escapes your throat as a feeling of loss washes over you. Sure you didn't want to see any of them, your own pride standing in the way, but knowing that he was there and now he's gone causes you to feel more alone than ever.

"Y/N?"

You freeze as a lazy voice sounds from behind you. You turn around slowly coming face to face with Yoongi as he stands only a step or two away from you.

"Y-Yoongi," You stutter out, harshly rubbing at your face to get rid of the tears. You hate the expression on his face, his dark eyes hold nothing but concern, his mouth open slightly in a silent question, yet he says nothing. You can't help but feel as if he's only trying to make you feel worse, showing you false sympathy in the hopes of crushing you further.

Though no one could crush you like Jungkook.

You stare at each other for what feels like an eternity before he speaks again.

"Y/N, what are you doing here?"

His question causes anger to rise within you. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

Your hard tone catches him by surprise as he blinks quickly. "Where have you been?"

"Why is that any concern of yours?" You ask, thrusting the hand not clutching your coffee out towards him in frustration.

"Not my concern?" He shakes his head, not believing your words. "You just left, Y/N. You didn't even bother to say goodbye to any of us, you left it up to Jungkook to tell us that you weren't coming back." He shakes his head again trying to put his thoughts into words. "I thought we were all closer than that, yo-,"

"Yoongi, what?" You cut him off, not understanding what he's saying. "Jungkook told you I wasn't coming back?"

He nods slowly, not understanding why it sounds like its news to you.

"I don't understand."

"After Tae's birthday he said you two broke up and that you'd left," He fills in for you.

You draw in a deep breath, your anger rising again at the new information. "Did he say why?"

"Why don't you tell me why," He responds, gesturing for you to open up.

You glance around the store, seeing at least two other customers, you don't think it's really appropriate to discuss your cheating boyfriend out in the open like this. "Not here."

He shrugs, unconcerned. "Come back to my apartment then."

You take a step back from him as your shake your head. "I don't want to go back up there."

He tilts his head slightly, trying to understand. "You don't want to see Jungkook?"

You nod, hoping he understands.

He takes a breath, shifting on his feet. "Obviously something has gone on between you two that I'm not even going to pretend to know anything about. But what I do know is that I'm not leaving you out here by yourself."

You swallow, not knowing if you can argue your way out of this.

You think about what you can say to make him drop it but you come up with nothing but a small voice that replies. "But Jungkook, I don't want him to assume anything."

He looks confused at your words for a second before realisation settles on his face. "Y/N, at this point you need to stop worrying about how Jungkook will feel."

Yu don't fight the arm that rests it's self over your shoulders as Yoongi leads you out of the store because you know he's right. It's late anyway and you know the chances of seeing Jungkook on the short walk from the elevator to Yoongi's apartment is small. Yet you can't help but feel tense.

He walks you back through the lobby holding you close to his side as people stare at you from all directions, curious to know what's going on. He pays them no mind only quickens his step and ushers you into the waiting elevator and presses the button for your floor. You're both quiet as the elevator rises; you can feel coolness against you cheeks and can't help wondering what you must look like to him right now. The elevator dings then and he sticks his head out first making sure the coast is clear before steering you towards his room. You breathe a sigh of relief when he locks the door behind him leaving the two of you standing alone in his front room. The atmosphere feels different now that you're back here and you're sure he can feel it too.

He clears his throat, "Do you want me to make you anything? Coffee or something? I'm no barista but it's got to be better than that cheap store crap."

You smile at him, thankful for his kindness when a yawn causes you to rethink his offer. "Actually I just want to sleep right now."

He nods, walking into his hallway and grabbing a blanket and pillow from a cupboard. He comes back in and sets them down on the couch without a word.

"You really didn't have to do this, Yoongi. But I'm thankful you did," You place your bag down on the floor by the couch and being to unfold the mattress.

"What are you doing?" He asks, confusing you.

You ruffle the blanket as if it were obvious. "Ah going to sleep?"

He jerks his thumb behind him towards his bedroom. "You're sleeping in my room, I'm on the couch."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. I'm fine here, really," You try to argue.

"You're really going to turn down a comfy bed for a couch?" He asks, smirking at you showing the first hint of playfulness you've seen from him all night.

You smile, knowing he's not going to let you win. "Thank you, Yoongi."

He walks into his bedroom and comes out a minute later dressed in sweatpants and a loose grey t-shirt. "Don't mention it." He makes himself comfy underneath the covers as you remain standing there staring down at him. "You might want to wash your face too, you're a mess."

Your hands fly up to your face of their own accord. "Real charming." You say before grabbing your bag and marching towards his bedroom.

The sound of his low chuckle fills the room followed by, "We'll talk tomorrow." Before you shut the door and collapse on the bed, your energy finally drained as your eyelids slowly close.


	5. 5

**Once again I have no read through this so sorry for any small or glaring mistakes, I might go through and fix them up at a later date.**

 **Also this might be longer than I had originally planned, not that I particularly have a plan for this I'm just going with it..**

~~.~~

You wake up to the sun beating against the closed blinds, your head throbbing as you lift it from the mount of pillows you'd piled up beneath you as you slowly take in your surroundings. The room is bare, not in the way that it is void of anything, more like there is nothing on the walls as you would expect. The dresser in the corner is clean and organised save for one draw which is close to spilling its contents of long sleeved shirt onto the floor. You glance at the clock on the nightstand beside you, groaning when you see 1:39pm shining brightly back at you. Now you know why your head hurts, and your bones feel as if they're made of lead. You'd overslept.

You lie back against the pillows, snuggling up under the blanket not ready to face what the day has in store for you. You know Yoongi is expecting an explanation but you're not sure you can give him one. He's bandmates and best friends with Jungkook, you doubt he will take your side, or even believe you over him. You huff, blowing the strands of hair which had fallen onto your face out of the way and throw the blanket off your body. You may as well get this over with.

You stand slowly making your way to the door, your mind occupied with trying to figure out what you're going to say. You open the door expecting to hear the sound of the television or at least some sort of music that Yoongi is always playing, but you are only met with the silence of the apartment. You walk down the short corridor turning into the kitchen as you wipe the sleep from your eyes. In look around the room with a yawn noticing immediately that there is no one there. You glance over the back of the couch noticing the clanked and pillows Yoongi had used last night are placed neatly on the armrest.

Your stomach growls prompting you to head for the kitchen. You round the bench your eyes immediately falling on a piece of paper lying flat against the surface. You glance down, seeing your name scrawled at the top.

 _'Y/N, got called in for a dance practice, help yourself to anything. I'll be back this afternoon. We'll talk then.. Yoongi'_

Relief washes through you now that you know where he is and the fact that you have time to figure out your next move without worrying about him walking through the door any second. You turn the kettle on, needing coffee to fully wake you up. You glance through his cupboard, not finding anything particularly interesting in his scarce selection of food before closing it again. You're not sure if your stomach could handle any food right now anyway.

You flop yourself down onto the couch with your coffee, snuggling yourself into the armrest and breathing in the scent that is singularly Yoongi. You feel comforted knowing that he's here to help you, yet you can't help but think that Jungkook used to care that much once upon a time.

You flip through the television channels sighing when there is nothing of interest. You get up, keeling in front of the cabinet holding the tv and search through his movie collection. After not recognising title after title you grab one at random and shove it into the tv, only so you can have something to distract you from your own thoughts.

It doesn't work as you sit back down on the couch, the image of Jungkook you walked in on last night sticking in your mind. You wonder where you went wrong, if you had done something to make him cheat on you. Sadness weighs heavily on you as wonder if you ever meant anything to him. You know you two had issues and you never expected to get a couple of the year award, but you thought you had something.

You thought you meant something to him.

Anger bubbles up in you then, how could he be so selfish? You think about the night of Tae's birthday, how he had accused you of having feelings for Tae. How he had called you a slut and proceeded to act like the victim. You always knew he had a temper, but the way you saw him that night, so hateful and angry, it was a side of him you had not seen. And it had terrified you.

You think back on the few words Yoongi and you had spoken the previous night. He had said something about Jungkook telling them they were over. You are confused as to why Jungkook would tell them something like that, you've had your fights before and you had always made up, so why does he think this time is any different?

Of course if you weren't over before it sure as hell is now. There is no way you would go back to someone who could just hurt you like that. Anger swirls through you as you lift yourself off the couch, coffee forgotten on the table as you make your way to the bathroom. There is no way you can stay in this building for a second longer, Yoongi will understand.

You stand under the hot water, revelling in the feel of it running over your body. You feel better than you have in days as you massaged Yoongi's shampoo through your hair. You stay in for longer than necessary and take your time making yourself look presentable. You walk back out into the apartment in your towel realising that you have no spare clothes. You could walk down the hall to yours and Jungkook's apartment but the thought has fear settling in your stomach. You can't risk seeing him, even if the chances are slim due to him being at practice. Instead you open Yoongi's closet searching for something that you hope will fit you, you're sure he won't mind he has more than enough clothes. You opt for a plain black shirt and shorts, pulling them onto your body and making your way back in the kitchen.

You grab your phone off the counter not checking the time as you begin to write Yoongi a note. You hope he'll understand why you couldn't stay. You make your way to the door, looking behind you one last time to make sure things are tidy before reaching for the door handle. It begins to turn before you reach it, causing you to jump back in surprise. You make it out of the way in time for it to swing open, revealing Yoongi standing there, his eyes wide in surprise at seeing you standing there.

"Y/N?" He asks, stepping into this apartment closing the door behind him. "Where are you going?"

You sigh, not ready to explain yourself. "I can't stay here Yoongi."

His brow furrows in confusion. "Y/N, you can stay here as long as you need to."

He doesn't get it. "No, Yoongi. I can't stay here." You emphasise 'here', hoping he will understand this time.

You watch his face as understanding washes over it. "But where would you go?"

You'd been expecting the question, of course you have nowhere to go but you can't tell him that, he doesn't need to worry. "I have a place set up."

"Bullshit," He answers immediately. You silently curse him for being able to see through you so easily.

He runs his hands over his face in frustration, when he looks back up at you his face shows hints of annoyance. "Can you just tell me what's going on?"

You swallow loudly, no words leaving your mouth.

His eyes harden slightly at your silence. "Why did I find you crying into a cup of coffee at a convenience store?"

You open your mouth to reply only to release a chocked sob as the events of last night flow back into your head. He looks surprised at your reaction and steps forward as if to hug you but stops with his hands in the air not sure what to do with them. You two have never been that close, Yoongi was more reserved then the others and as a result you hadn't spent as much time around him, causing the whole situation to feel awkward. He leaves his hands between you before finally letting them drop back down to his sides.

"Sit down," He orders, surprising you as he leads o over to the couch. You sit down with a thud, tucking your legs up underneath you as he sits next to you.

He watches you as you wipe your tears with the collar of the shirt you'd borrowed from him. You catch him staring and smile slightly. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed them.

He waves you off. "It's fine."

You sniffle as your tears continue to slowly slide down your cheeks, you know you need to tell him. You take a breath, stalling for a little more time as you stare just off to the side of his face. "Jungkook and I got into a fight,"

"On Tae's birthday?" He pipes up trying to understand.

You nod and continue. "He accused me of having a thing for Tae." You stop then remembering the word he called you.

Yoongi looks at you silently, he remembers how Tae had acted around Y/N at the club and it was no secret to the boys that he has a crush on you. But to think that you like him back, with the way you acted towards him at the club when you pushed him away, Yoongi could only say that you were friends. But Jungkook has always been the jealous type; he could easily see something that wasn't there. Still he can't help but ask.

"You don't have feelings for Tae, do you?"

You finally look into his eyes then, you own wide in shock. "He's like my best friend. Which is what I told Jungkook."

Yoongi can't help but notice that you didn't answer the question.

"Anyway," You continue shaking your head. "He called me a slut and like hell I'm going to put up with that, so I left."

"After you broke up with him?"

"No!" You shout, starling him. You lean back against the couch, an apology ready on your lips but you reply. "We never broke up."

The thinks on what you said for a moment never taking his eyes off you. You begin to feel uncomfortable under his gaze when he finally speaks.

"So then why did he tell us you broke up? And why did I find you crying tonight?"

These are the questions you do not want to answer. At least you don't actually know the answer to the first one.

You shrug, showing you're just as clueless as him. "I don't know why he said that. But I-I," You stop as you feel tears coming on again. You take a deep breath, now that you're about to say it out loud it feels real and your emotions almost crush you. "I, Jungkook, he," You want to be strong so you close your eyes drawing in as much air as you can before staring at Yoongi through your watery eyes. "He was having sex with another girl."

Your brain doesn't register what's happening until you are pressed firmly against Yoongi's chest, his arms wrapped tightly around your back. Your chin rest on his shoulder, the sudden closeness of him making your head spin. You'd never have expected Yoongi of all people to initiate such intense physical contact but you can't help but feel comforted by the heat of his body. The moment overwhelms you, sending your emotions whirling as your tears flow faster down your cheeks soaking into his shirt. He rubs soothing circles onto your back in an attempt to calm you down; you relax slightly feeling his heart beat against you. When your sobs are contained he pulls back, his hands still resting on your shoulders as he looks at your face.

You watch as his eyes flit to your lips before looking back at you. The air has turned thick as you wipe your eyes with his shirt again, not sure what to do now. You want to speak but his gaze is so intense you're afraid to make a move. He eventually removes his hands from your shoulders and looks away.

"I'm not surprised," He mumbles, causing you to lean towards him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "I said I'm not surprised he did that to you."

Shock is your only response as you move further away from him, still unsure of what he could possibly mean. "What are you saying, Yoongi?"

"You know what Jungkook is like, Y/N," When you show no sign of understanding he continues. "He's not the most mature guy out there. He's still just a kid; he probably did think your fight was ending things. You walked out on him after all."

You can't believe what you are hearing. "I've walked out on him before."

"But you came back," He looks you dead in the eye. "You didn't come back this time."

"So you're saying what he did wasn't wrong?"

He looks annoyed, staring at you with hard eyes. "No, obviously what he did was wrong. I'm just saying that maybe this will help you see that you're actually not good together."

You scoff frustrated at his words. "And here I thought you wanted to help me."

"I do want to help you. I'm trying," He says harshly, shifting himself so your legs are touching each other.

You have no desire to sit so close to him after what he's said so you stand up shaking your head in disbelief. "No. You're trying to tell me that I've wasted the last year of my life on something you all knew wouldn't work."

"Y/N, that's not what I'm saying," He tries, reaching for your hand. You pull away, your own emotions getting the better of you.

"I want to be alone."

"I'm not letting you leave," His voice is hard and final.

You give him a hard glare; he does not want to mess with you right now. "I can leave if I want to, there is nothing keeping me here."

He stands up, stepping closer to you as you take a step back. "You need to calm down and-,"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Yoongi!" You yell, starling him with your outburst.

He stays quiet staring at you trying to determine what to do next. You breathe deeply trying to calm your own emotions as you feel tears begin to prick in your eyes. You don't want to cry, you've had enough of crying. You've had enough of Yoongi seeing you so weak, so you sniffle wiping your hand across your eyes furiously and look him in the eye.

He really sees you then, your face puffy and red and so vulnerable that for a second he's not sure how to react. You were always so fiery, so interesting that it was strange to see you look so defeated. He wasn't trying to make you mad, only trying to make you see just how little Jungkook obviously cared for you. Does he think he could treat you any better? He's never given it much thought, and he's definitely going to kick Jungkook's ass when he sees him next. He moves without realising, standing in front of you as he reaches for your hand, you don't stop him your body drained as he pulls you back down to sit with him. You rest lay up against him, your legs curled up on the couch beside you as your head rests on his shoulder. You're so grateful for what he's done for you in the last twenty four hours and you know you have no way to repay him but to just accept his help without rejection.

You smile, thankful that you still have someone after your world fell out from underneath you. You snuggle further into him feeling his arm come around you to rest against your hip. You fall asleep to the light rise and fall of his chest, your dreams filled with loud voices and conflicting feelings each pulling you a different way.


	6. 6

**Well this is getting interesting..**

~~.~~

The door hitting the wall startles you awake. Your eyes fly open in shock as you take in your current position. You hadn't realised you'd fallen asleep yesterday as you realise you're currently curled up against Yoongi's chest, his arm thrown over your torso and your legs tangled together.

He groans, his arms tightening around you as he tries to go back to sleep. "Stop making so much noise."

You laugh softly at him, and make no move to pull away. His body is so warm. You're about to lay your head back down on his arm when someone clears their throat to your left. You sit up immediately, angling yourself towards the noise.

"What is going on here?" Namjoon's voice seems to boom around the room from where he stands beside Hoseok.

You look down at Yoongi not sure what to do and find he's already staring at you. "Uhh."

"I can explain," You start as you move away from him to sit on the end of the couch.

Namjoon and Hoesok wait for you to begin talking. You open your mouth only you're not sure where to begin. It had taken you hours and a lot of tears to tell Yoongi, you don't want to have to go through that again. Not when their eyes are staring at you as if you've committed some atrocity. Yoongi notices this and places a reassuring hand on your knee; you turn to give him a small smile.

"You don't have to explain yourself, Y/N."

You look up at them again, noticing the way their eyes flit between you and Yoongi, you feel judged under their gaze. You keep your mouth shut, which is a strange feeling for you. All of you have become so close over the years you were with Jungkook, but now they feel like strangers standing over you. You remember what Yoongi told you about Jungkook telling everyone you broke up with him and you feel your anger rise. You stare them both in the eye as you take a deep breath.

"I have nowhere else to go."

Hoseok scoffs at that, clearly annoyed. "You should have thought of that before you broke up with Jungkook."

You narrow your eyes at him. _He doesn't know what he's talking about._

"I didn't break up with him," You say in a hard tone.

Both of their heads turn to the side slightly in confusion as Yoongi sighs beside you.

"Yes you did," Namjoon states.

You throw your hands up in the air in frustration. "Yes because if Jungkook says so then it must be true."

Hoesok raises his hands in a silent attempt to calm you down. You're surprised by the softness of his tone. "Y/N, tell us what happened."

You draw in a breath glancing to Yoongi who gives you a small encouraging smile. _Where do you start?_ You can feel tears begin to prick at your eyes again, and you will them to hold off. You will not cry in front of them.

"After Jungkook and I left the club on Tae's birthday, we got in a fight." They nod as if they were already aware of the information, of course Jungkook would have told them. You continue. "He accused me of having a thing for Tae, and he got angry when I told him I did not." Their eyes widen the slightest bit at this; it's no surprise to you that Jungkook left that bit of information out.

You feel Yoongi squeeze your thigh gently; he knows what's was coming next. "I left that night. But we did not break up." You gesture to Yoongi. "Yoongi is the one who filled me in on that after I found Jungkook with another girl in our apartment."

You look at their faces, eager to see how this information will affect them. You're annoyed to find their faces in the same expression Yoongi's had been when you'd told him, as if they expected you to say it.

"Why are your faces the same as Yoongi's was when I told him?"

"Y/N.." Namjoon starts, giving you a sympathetic look.

You cut him off immediately, you don't need their sympathy. "No, don't Y/N me. Tell me why."

He lets out a loud sigh, obviously uncomfortable with having to explain himself. "He's the youngest member of the group…" He stops unsure if he should continue but you urge him to keep going. "He's immature and unsure of what he really wants. We're just…" He looks to the others for help. "We're just surprised you two lasted as long as you did."

"WHAT?" You explode pushing yourself off the couch and invade his personal space. Your eyes stare daggers at him as he looks unsure what you plan to do. "You mean to tell me that for the last two years you've all been waiting for the relationship to fall through." He says nothing not wanting to do anything to anger you further. You lift your hand, pointing your finger hard into his chest. "You're saying that the last year of my life has been a waste and none of you planned to say anything?"

He shrugs as if to say 'my bad'.

That's not good enough.

You look at him in disgust; you thought these guys were your friends.

"Y/N," Namjoon starts, his voice close to when he would talk to a small child.

You turn away from him getting ready to collect your belongings and leave. "Don't."

You walk out of the room, into Yoongi's bedroom to collect the small amount of things you have. You look up at the sound of shuffling by the door. Yoongi leans against the doorframe his face twisted with worry.

"What are you doing?"

You ignore him, mumbling under your breath as you search for your phone. You see your clothes and remember that you had put some of Yoongi's on after your shower. You sigh, knowing you'll have to put yours back on.

"Can you leave, I need to get changed."

He instead walks towards where you stand by the bed, looking at you with an unreadable expression. "What are you doing?" He asks again, his tone harder than the first time.

"Leaving," You reply as if it wasn't obvious. You hate yourself for being so rude to him after the kindness he's shown you, but your anger and Namjoon's words causes you to lash out.

"No you're not," He states, as if he could keep you here.

You finally look at him, though his face is hard his eyes are filled with worry that you hate yourself for putting there. He knows you're putting up a front, you both know you have nowhere to go and yet you still fight against him. You grab your bag; you can change in the bathroom if he refuses to leave. You make a step to go around him, but he moves to stand in front of you.

"Yoongi," You say your voice low. "Move out of the way."

"No."

You let out a huff, your frustration making its self-known. You take another step only for him to counter with another step of his own. "Yoongi, move out of the fucking way."

You think perhaps you can push him out of the way; you might have a chance if you catch him off guard. But then what would you do, he'd be waiting for you after you got changed anyway.

"Y/N…" He begins slowly and you crack. You hit your hands against his chest not in anger but frustration.

"Yoongi, please. Please let me leave," You practically sob; you can feel tears begin to fill your eyes. You thought you were done with crying.

He remains unfazed by your actions. You expect him to push you away, so used to how Jungkook would treat you that you're caught completely off guard when Yoongi wraps his arms around you, holding you against his chest.

"Yoongi," You sob against his shirt, hating yourself once again for looking so weak.

He remains silent the only sign he's listening to you are his arms wrapping tighter around your body. You feel comforted by his touch and that realisation causes you to feel sick with guilt. You'd literally walked out on Jungkook four days ago and found him in bed with another girl yesterday and here you are wrapped up in Yoongi's arms and sleeping against his body like you belong there.

Still it's not enough to make you let go.

Someone clearing their throat sounds from the door causing you two to pull quickly apart. Hoseok stands there, looking between the two of you curiously.

"Yoongi, we have to go now."

Yoongi nods as Hoseok walks away before turning back to you.

"The manager wants to see us all, I have to go."

You nod, knowing that he has other more pressing things to do than sit here looking after you.

"Please stay here," He softly pleads.

You know how bad that idea is yet you find yourself nodding once again, bring your hand up to wipe at your tears.

He looks at you, still wondering if he should leave you alone or not.

"I'll be fine, promise," You assure him.

He stares at you for another second before giving you a small nod and walking out of the room. You hear the main door shut and slump down onto his bed.

You hope he comes back soon.


	7. 7

**Ugghh.. Really, Jungkook? Really?**

 **~~.~~**

 **Yoongi P.O.V**

Yoongi is pissed.

He didn't want to show it in front of you, but he was beginning to have a difficult time keeping it contained. _How dare Jungkook make you cry!_

He'd surprised himself by how calm and controlled he acted at the rehearsal yesterday. Every second he spent in the same room as Jungkook only made his anger grow. Though he'd controlled himself, knowing full well that it would only cause problems. He'd watched the younger the whole time, watching for any sign of guilt or concern over you, but he found none. Jungkook acted as if he was the most carefree guy in the world, while Y/N cried over him.

He keeps his face stoic as he sits around the table with the other members, their manager rattling on about something that Yoongi stopped listening to a while ago. His mind only on one thing. He stares at the side of Jungkook's face as it's half concealed by Jimin leaning forward to listen.

The manager's phone goes off then and he excuses himself before walking into the other room to take it. The youngest three start talking immediately, causing Yoongi to roll his eyes. His gaze lands on Namjoon and Hoseok who are eyeing him closely. He watches as both their gazes shift, falling hard on Jungkook. Yoongi can almost see the way things are about to unfold.

Hoseok leans forward, butting into whatever the other three were talking about. "So Jungkook, how's Y/N doing?"

Jungkook looks up at him, his eyes wide as the question takes him off guard. _Good._

"W-What are you talking about Hobi Hyung? She broke up with me, remember?" The innocent act he's putting on causes Yoongi's stomach to turn.

Hoseok leans back again tapping his chin as if contemplating the response. "It's just weird that I haven't seen her around. At least three times a week I was running into her in the halls as she pushed pass me to get to work."

Yoongi chuckles at that, he'd been on the receiving end of Hoseok's complaints about bruises from Y/N too many times to count.

All eyes turn to him causing him to shut his mouth. Hoseok's eyes urge him to take over. He sighs, there's no other way to go about this.

"Have you talked to her?" His voice is hard, he already knows the answer to this question but he wants to see what kind of excuses Jungkook can come up with.

Jungkook just shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut. _Wise move._

"Has she come home?"

Jungkook shakes his head again.

"Have you tried to contact her?" His own questions are getting him riled up, his anger just bubbling under the surface.

Jungkook shakes his head once again. Yoongi's had enough.

He stands up slamming his hands down on the table and staring at him with hard eyes as he spits.

"Where the fuck is she, Jungkook? Do you even know? Do you even fucking care?"

Jungkook's eyes flash dangerously at the outburst, he stands up himself, his tall frame leaning over Yoongi's as he looks into his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you care so much?"

"I want to know why," Yoongi speaks, low and level.

"Why what?" Jungkook yells back, his control snapped.

Yoongi stares at him as if he's stupid. "Why would she cut off all contact like that? We've known each other for a year; you know she has no one else."

He watches as Jungkook's gaze subtly shifts to look at Tae, does he seriously think they were doing something behind his back?

"Why did she break up with you?" Yoongi looks to the side at Namjoon surprised that he decided to speak up.

Jungkook's hard glare turns on him. "Why is that any of your business?"

"Tell me you're kidding," Namjoon deadpans, growing tired of Jungkook's antics.

Taehyung tries to calm Jungkook down by placing a hand on his arm. "Kook-"

"Don't touch me," The younger spits, yanking his arm out of his grasp.

Jungkook moves himself from the table, slamming his chair back against it in anger. "Tell the manager I feel sick." And then he's walking out of the room.

Yoongi stands there staring after him. He hadn't expected the guy to get so mad. The manager comes back in then noticing straight away that Jungkook isn't present. He opens his mouth to ask when Yoongi stands up abruptly causing them all to look at him in shock. Jungkook's gone back to the dorms, back to where Y/N is. He can't be positive but he thinks there's a good chance you would use this time to get your things.

"Fuck."

 **Y/N P.O.V**

You think you'll go crazy sitting in this apartment for another second. You've already had two coffees and become increasingly tired of the shows on the television. You wish you had your laptop, so at least then you could get some much needed work done. You sigh, knowing that it's just sitting down the hall.

It's obviously a bad idea to go down there for your things, but Jungkook shouldn't be around. None of the boys should. And you know it would only cause more trouble if you were to show up with Yoongi at your side if you were to run into Jungkook. So it would be better if you went yourself.

You sit for another minute, straightening out the hoodie you'd borrowed from Yoongi over your jeans and grab your phone. If by chance Yoongi comes back early you'll be able to tell him where you've gone. You don't want him to worry.

You open the door, looking each way quickly and step out; making sure the door is still unlocked before you close it. You walk quickly down the hall feeling anxious. You remember a time when you could walk down these halls confidently, knowing that everything was okay. That you were meant to be there. You reach Jungkook's door, you fee weird referring to it as yours, because it's not anymore. You slip your key into the lock and walk in slowly. You cringe as you take in the room before you. It's a mess, with blankets and clothes strewn everywhere. You walk further into the dorm making sure to stay quiet in case anyone is in here. You pass the kitchen noticing the empty cartons of the food you brought for Jungkook sitting on the bench, next to two sets of chopsticks. You feel disgust at that girl sitting here with Jungkook eating the food that you brought.

Has he even wondered where the food came from? You haven't heard from him since.

You walk to your bedroom quickly, half expecting to find girls clothes thrown over the place but you are met with a surprisingly clean room, with only the bed unmade. The image of the last time you saw this bed invades your memory and you turn away quickly, not wanting to relive the memory anther time.

You reach under the bed grabbing duffel bag to that you know is kept there. You shove your laptop and changer in quickly not wanting to forget it. You turn to the closet next, grabbing all the clothes you can and begin shoving them into the bag. You figure that will be enough and urn around to head to the bathroom next. Your breath catches in your throat as you notice someone standing there.

Jungkook stands in the doorway his head cocked to the side slightly as he takes in the sight of you. You stand frozen, clothing still bundled up in your hands unsure what to do next. You didn't even hear him come in.

He steps forward into the room, causing you to take a step back towards the bed. If he notices your reluctance to be near him he doesn't show it. He closes the gap between you quickly, placing his hands on your hips.

"I've missed you, Y/N," He says, before his lips are upon you, moving against yours with a desperate hunger. Despite your better judgement you kiss him back, opening your mouth sightly allowing his tongue in when he licks along your bottom lip. You moan when he bites your lip, causing him to smile. You lean forward for more, for a minute forgetting all that has happened over the last few days, because there were more good days than bad when you were with Jungkook, and it pains you to think that on one measly bad day everything ended. He chuckles at your greediness and pulls back, his hands still securely on your hips.

"Where have you been?" He asks, looking straight into your eyes. His own dark gaze gives you no clue into what he's thinking.

"Jungko-," You begin, but he cuts you off.

"Why did you walk out on me?"

You look away from him down to the floor. Is he seriously asking you that? You regret coming here, you should have known that something like this would happen, and you have no idea where the other boys are. You don't want to yell, because Jungkook will only yell back, so you respond in something closer to a whisper.

"You know why."

"What?" His tone is hard as he steps away from you, forcing you to look up at him.

You glare at him, your anger finally rising to the surface the longer he keeps up the innocent act. You are having none of it. "Why did you tell the boys I broke up with you?"

His eyes widen in shock at your question. Before they darken to almost black, he's pissed that you know. "Who told you that?" His voice is like ice.

You know that telling him will only cause controversy between the group and you certainly don't want Jungkook going after him, yet you still find yourself answering anyway.

"Yoongi."

He nods, which confuses you. _Was he expecting you to say that?"_

You watch him staring at you with a glare that makes your skin crawl. You hate that he's making you feel so guilty even with all he's done to you.

"When have you talked to Yoongi?"

You keep your mouth shut, he looks absolutely livid.

He doesn't take kindly to that as he steps towards you, his large hands grabbing onto your shoulders as he forces you to look at him. "I asked you a fucking question, Y/N!"

You shake your head; you'll only make his anger worse if you tell him.

Your head lolls from side to side as he shakes you roughly trying to get you to look at him.

"Are you seriously going to ignore me right now!?" He yells, his hot breath fanning over your face causing you to cringe. His grip on your shoulders tightens until you can feel his fingernails digging into your skin through your hoodie. You wince; your eyes watering slightly from the pain, but still you say nothing.

Relief flows through you as you feel one of his hands lift its self from your shoulder, maybe he's decided to stop being so crazy. You glance up at him, only to see fury in his eyes and his right hand raised near his face. Your eyes widen as you realise what he's about to do. But there is no way Jungkook would hit you, no way.

"First Taehyung and now Yoongi!" He spits at you. "You slut. Fucking answer me, Y/N!"

You flinch from his words; does he honestly still think you'd do that to him?

You close your eyes, all the desire you once had in you to yell at Jungkook leaves you in an instant. You want to hate him, but something is stopping you. Even with his hand raised ready to hit you if you continue to keep your mouth shut, does nothing but make you feel empty. After all you must have done something to make him accuse you of cheating with Tae, and cause Jungkook to actually cheat on you and lie about it.

You just don't know what.

You feel guilty for bringing Yoongi into this; he'd been out on an innocent trip to the shop when bad luck forced him to run into you. You never wanted this to happen. You feel wind rushing towards you face and you know its Jungkook's hand descending towards you. You do nothing but brace yourself for the impact. You don't even have the tears left in you to cry.

You have nothing.

"Jungkook!"


	8. 8

**I really have not planned this story out at all, so I have no idea where this is going..**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Fav/follows and reviews are appreciated (:**

 **~~.~~**

"Jungkook!"

Your eyes snap open at the voice, both of you stand frozen in place. You notice Jungkook's hand has stopped mere inches from your face as he stares daggers at the person in doorway. You follow his gaze to see Yoongi, standing there his chest rising and falling harshly with each angry breath he takes. His hands are clenched into fists at his sides, his skin pulled taunt and white over his knuckles. You've never seen him so mad.

You watch as he slowly unclenches and clenches his fists, as if he's trying to calm himself down. His gaze shifts from Jungkook to his still raises fist suspended in the air too close to your face. You notice that he purposely doesn't look at you, is he mad at you? You look down then, regretting your decision to come here. You should have waited for Yoongi to come back. But you're not his problem; you need to handle this yourself.

"Yoongi, I ca-," You begin only for him to cut you off as he addresses Jungkook with a voice that has you shivering with fear.

"Jungkook. What the fuck are you doing?"

He lowers his hand then, allowing it to rest at his side. He stares at Yoongi as if he's seeing through him, his anger almost radiating off him in a lethal haze. You take a slow step back from him, wanting to put some distance between the two of you.

"What are you doing here? You should be with the others," His voice is ow and angry.

You see Yoongi's jaw clench. "I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret."

Jungkook laughs humorously. "Why do you care?"

Yoongi's eyes finally flick over to you quickly, before shifting away again. The action does not go unnoticed by Jungkook

You don't know where to look, Yoongi seems to be ignoring you and Jungkook's expression has twisted into one of disgust as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Oh, I get it."

Your eyebrows furrow together in confusion. _Get what?_

Yoongi shakes his head, urging Jungkook not to go there.

Jungkook looks between the two of you, his eyes hard with realisation. "So this is where you've been then."

You know he's addressing you, yet you can't look at him. You feel weak with your head hung low unable to answer him.

"Y/N…" Your heart clenches painfully in your chest as he speaks your name with such tenderness you can't help but look up. For a second you see a flicker of the Jungkook you know, the one that made you smile and feel such joy that it was almost physically painful. Then he smirks and it's gone. "Are you fucking him?"

"Jungkook.." Yoongi starts, his tone full of warning. Jungkook ignores him continuing to stare into your eyes as he waits for you to speak.

"No," You breathe out, finally finding your voice.

He scoffs, running his hand through his hair. "I don't believe you."

You open your mouth in an attempt to speak again, but find you don't know what to say. What can you say when he's this mad?

He continues when it's clear you're not going to speak. "Because what am I supposed to think. I don't see you for days," He pauses to grab a hold of the hoodie you're wearing, you silently curse yourself for wearing it here. His hold tightens as he pulls you closer to him; you lean back as far as you can to get some distance. "And you come here wearing his clothes."

"All my clothes are here!" You explode; sick of him treating you like you're beneath him. "All my stuff is here Jungkook."

"Then you should have just come back, instead of spending days with him," He counters, angry at your outburst.

"I did come back!" You yell, pulling yourself free from his grasp and taking a step towards Yoongi. You're thankful that he comes to stand behind you, his fists still clenched tightly. Jungkook stares at you confused.

You sigh, the scene you walked into days ago coming back fresh in your mind. "I came back two days ago. And do you know what I found?"

You pause, only for a second to allow realisation to cross his features before you continue. "I came home to find you in bed with another girl." You laugh scarily similar to the way Jungkook had earlier without humour. "And as if that wasn't enough, I'm told that we broke up."

You feel tears forming in your eyes again, you're not angry, you feel completely drained having to deal with him. You turn to Yoongi, who is watching you carefully before you step away walking towards the bag you'd left on the floor. You grab it quickly and walk back over to him.

"Can we go now?"

He nods, placing his hand against your back and begins to usher you out without another glance at Jungkook. You've only taken to steps when you hear Jungkook behind you.

"She's not going anywhere with you."

You turn back around to see him glaring at Yoongi who only sighs.

"Let her go, Jungkook."

"This really isn't any of your business, hyung," He spits, his eyes almost black as he glares at the two of you.

Yoongi chuckles. "You're only making this worse." He turns back to you and begins walking out again.

It all happens so fast that you have no time to react. You hear footsteps walking towards you and then a hand pushing you forcefully towards the door, causing you to stumble over your heavy bag and your own feet. You turn around to demand what that was for when you see Jungkook's fist closing the distance to Yoongi's jaw. You want to scream at Jungkook to stop, or at Yoongi to move out of the way, but you're too slow. You hear the sickening crunch as Jungkook's fist makes purchase, the force causing Yoongi to stumble back, his lip dripping dark blood onto the wooden floor.

You move quickly to his side, placing your arm around his torso to help him stand. He shakes you off slightly, standing up straight to look at Jungkook.

"Feel better now?" He asks, rubbing his hand over the growing red on his cheek.

Jungkook doesn't reply; his eyes wide with shock as if he doesn't believe what he just did. Yoongi turns to look at you before grabbing your bag and walking towards the door.

You look back at Jungkook one last time, he looks completely defeated, his eyes silently begging you to stay, yet you have no desire to.

"Please…" He brings, knowing that he's screwed up again.

You shake your head at him before wrapping your arm back around Yoongi and leading him out of the apartment. You shut the door to the hall when you hear a crash come from inside. You wince. You hate that he's hurting, but you don't have it in you to go back.

~~.~~

He winces as you press the tissue to his lips. His face jaw tender and beginning to glow a deep red.

You ignore him as you feel his eyes on you, staring as you purposely avoid eye contact with him. He furrows his brow, knowing that more than just the ordeal with Jungkook is weighing on your mind.

"What's wrong?"

You're quiet for a minute as you grab a fresh tissue and dip it in alcohol and press it against the small open wound Jungkook had caused on his jaw. He hisses at the sting.

"You let him punch you." You state, pushing the tissue more forcefully against him, your annoyance at him outweighing your sympathy.

Yoongi tilts his head slightly. _Are you mad at him?_

Still he nods slowly, not sure where you're going with this.

You stop cleaning his face to sit back so you can look at him. "Why?"

He sighs, looking away from you. "I wanted you to see that side of him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" You ask somewhat harshly before you can stop yourself.

He looks at you, studying your face for any sign that you understand where he's coming from. _You don't._ He sighs again, this time in annoyance as you refuse to give him anything. "We all saw it, Y/N. The way he treated you." He pauses, chuckling lowly. "I mean you'd have to be an idiot to not notice that the relationship wasn't great."

You lean back, slightly offended by his straightforward answer. "I mean sure it wasn't great, bu-"

"No it wasn't," He cuts in, annoying you.

You find yourself getting defensive, who was he to talk shit about your relationship? "Well mister I-know-everything-about-relationships, tell me why none of you ever said anything."

He cocks an eyebrow at you, a small smile playing on his lips. "Would you have listened to us?"

Well probably not, but you're not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he's right. Not that he needs it. "Maybe."

He laughs, this time a deep chuckle that you swear you feel rattle inside your own chest. _You know he doesn't believe you._ "We did what we could with what we were given."

There's something about the way he answered that stirs something within you. You look down at your hands still fiddling with the tissue, feeling suddenly shy over your next question.

"Why are you helping me?" You ask, wanting an answer to the question that has been in the front of your mind since Tae's birthday.

He shrugs, as if it was obvious. "We're friends."

You move closer to him, trying to look him in the eye. "No, Yoongi." You shake your head, not wanting him to misunderstand again. You continue in a slow clear voice. "Why are you helping me?"

He blinks, for once speechless as opposed to choosing to remain quiet. You say nothing else, feeling as if you'd made yourself clear enough as you wait for him to answer you. You watch as his brows furrow together, creating slight wrinkles on his forehead as he tries to think of what to say. He's quiet for so long that you almost sigh ready to give up, when you notice his dark eyes staring into yours intensely. You squirm under his gaze, wondering what he's thinking. You see his gaze shift slightly to look at you lips, which you lick self-consciously before his hands are on your face connecting his mouth to yours.

You're shocked; unsure how to react at his bold action as he presses himself firmer against you. You'd had a feeling, what with him being so considerate and accommodating with you over the last few days, but you never actually thought it was possible. If any of them you thought maybe Tae would be interested, but you never gave that much thought either because you were with Jungkook, but Yoongi? The quiet one, who always looked like he'd rather be someplace else, is sitting here now kissing you and all you can do it stare wide eyed at his face. You're not sure how everything got flipped so much in only a matter of days.

Even so you can't deny the feeling growing in the pit of your stomach the longer his lips remain on yours. You close your eyes as you tilt her head slightly to the side, allowing you to mould together more naturally. You're disappointment when he pulls back too soon, his hands leaving a stinging sensation as if the heat of his skin has scorched you. You watch him unsure what to say or do as he looks away from you to the ground. It doesn't escape you notice that he makes sure not a single part of you are touching.

"I'm sorry," He says, sure that you'd be upset with him.

You almost laugh. He was bold enough to kiss you out of the blue, yet acts like a shy boy even though you let him. You place your hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn.

"Yoongi…"

He looks at you though his head is shaking. "I shouldn't have done that."

 _Why?_

He gets up and walks into his bedroom, you think he's done with the conversation and your annoyance grows. You're just about to go in after him and demand what his problem is when he walks back out, changed from jeans and a sweater to baggy shorts and a shirt.

"What are you doing?" You ask him, confused.

He gestures to the couch, beginning to pull at the blanket he'd left there. "Getting some rest. It's been a tiring day."

You watch as he begins to settle himself onto the couch. _This is ridiculous._

"Yoongi."

He glances at you over the top of the couch. "Yes, Y/N?"

"You should sleep in your own bed."

He looks confused before scoffing quietly and turning away from you. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch."

 _Ugh, seriously?_ He was really doing this right now.

"Yoongi." You say again, waiting until he turns back around his eyes filled with frustration. "I don't plan on sleeping on the couch."

It takes a second for the realisation of what you're saying washes over him. "I don't really think that would be a go-,"

"Yoongi!" You interrupt, more forcefully this time. "I'm just asking you to share the bed with me; I'm not asking to have sex!"

The smirk he gives you; livens up your mood a bit. _There's the Yoongi you know._

Even so he gets himself up from the couch slowly before dragging his feet to his bedroom, as if he was doing you a favour that he wasn't a fan of.

You laugh quietly behind him.

You switch off the light on your way in and make your way blindly to the opposite side of the bed to where Yoongi is already lying. You try to stay on your side as much as possible, not wanting to make this situation anymore uncomfortable for him than it already is.

You just begin to drift off to sleep when you feel his arm wrap around you, pulling your body against his own as his fingers lazily stroke over the skin of your arm. You fall asleep to the sound of his gentle breaths, more confused than you have been in days.


	9. 9

**Drinking alcohol is the best way to sort through your problems..trust me..**

 **Oh and also I've started another BTS READER INSERT, if you want to check it out. It's called Cataclysm.**

 **~~.~~**

 **Y/N P.O.V**

"I have nothing!" You yell into the small bedroom, your voice echoes off the walls sounding desperate and broken to both of your ears.

"Don't say that," Yoongi's angry voice replies.

"Why?" You ask bitterly. "It's true."

"So I'm nothing to you then?" He nods, as if he'd already figured as much.

That's not what you meant, he has to understand that. "That's not what I meant."

He puts his hand up silencing you. "It's exactly what you meant." He stares at you with vacant eyes. "I know that we were never as close as you were with the other boys. But I thought that maybe," He cuts himself off shaking his head before continuing. "I thought that maybe after this week it didn't matter."

You step towards him, not understanding. "Yoongi? What do you mean?"

He steps back, keeping space between you. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"No!" You yell. "Don't do that."

"What do you want me to say, Y/N?" He yells back, his loud voice causing you to rear back in fear, this side of him reminds you of Jungkook. He lowers his voice seeing your reaction as he runs his hand over his face, staring at you with pleading eyes. "What is it you actually want from me? Because I have no idea."

"I don't know," You mumble, knowing it's the wrong thing to say, but what else can you say?

He nods stiffly, turning around and heading for his bedroom door. You step forward, needing him to understand. You grab his hand, forcing him to turn back to you.

"Yoongi, please. Just let me explain," You plead. You know if you hadn't yelled first then you wouldn't be in this situation, but it's not like you can go back and change it now.

He pulls his hand from yours slowly, but his rejection doesn't hurt any less. He looks at you, his eyes guarded against everything that he's feeling as he responds in an emotionless voice. "You don't have to, I understand perfectly."

You stand there your mouth opening and closing as you try and think of a way to make things better. He smiles slightly before walking out of the room leaving you there. You don't move until you hear the front door slam shut causing your legs to give way beneath you.

You sit on the floor for some time with your knees pressed against your chest, how did everything get so screwed up in only a week? You feel the first tear begin to slide down your cheek when you decide that enough is enough. You're confused, Yoongi should know that. He's the one that kissed you out of the blue and expected you to react as if everything is fine. So if anyone's at fault it's him.

You stand up, grabbing a pair of jeans and a somewhat decent top and put them on before grabbing your wallet and phone on your way to the door. You can't sit here any longer, not after that.

~~.~~

When you shut the dorm door, you have no desire to speak with Jimin who's striding his way down the hall in your direction. You think about dashing back into Yoongi's dorm before he notices you, but he glances up just as your hand comes in contact with the handle, causing you to stiffen in place.

"Y/N?" His voice is full of confusion as he spots you.

You give him a small smile, not wanting to completely brush him off, but you really need to get out of here. "Hey Jimin."

He comes to a stop in front of you, looking you over with curiosity. "What are you doing here?" His eyes move to your hand still resting on the handle, his brow furrowing. "Are you looking for Yoongi- Hyung?"

You move your hand away from the door, placing it in your pocket. "No, I was actually on my way out."

He cocks his head to the side. "Where to?"

You sigh, feeling completely drained. "Just out."

He studies your face quietly and you hope that nothing of what you're really feeling is shining through. "Do you want some company?" He asks eventually, surprising you.

You think about every reason as to why that's a bad idea and shake your head slowly. You can feel the tears beginning to pool in your eyes again and you wish desperately for them to go away. "I kind of just want to be alone right now."

Jimin notices your mood and steps forward. "How are you doing?" When your eyes widen at his words he continues in a rush. "I mean I know things got messy with Jungkook, and I haven't had a chance to talk to you since then." He tilts his head to the side slightly. "So are you okay?"

You know the longer you stand here and talk with him the more your head will spin with everything that you've been feeling this past week. The urge to have a drink burning down your throat comes over you and you take a step away from him. "I'm fine, Jimin." You take another step back, wiping at the stubborn tear that rolls down your cheek. "Really." You turn away from him then, beginning to walk down the corridor, you want to be out of here before Yoongi comes back and Jimin is not helping you accomplish that.

"Y/N," He calls after you, but you don't turn around. Your tears are flowing faster down your cheeks and there is no way you're going to let him see that. "Hey, wait!"

You hear his footsteps behind you, prompting you pick up the pace; you opt to take the stairs down to the lobby so you don't have to wait for the lift and ultimately be caught by a curious Jimin. The stairwell door slams shut behind you and you run down the stairs only slowing when you reach the sidewalk outside, the cool night air clearing some of the fog clouding your mind. You breathe in deeply walking down the street, wanting to be as far from that building as your legs will take you. Which unfortunately isn't very far as you stand outside a bar only a block away. You push the door open making a beeline for the bar and take a seat on one of the free stools.

The bar is almost entirely empty, not many people wanting to brave the cold weather in order to fill their stomachs with alcohol; you unfortunately have a different mindset. You order your drink and hold it protectively in your hands, sloshing the liquid around the sides of the glass. Before this week you would have never walked down to a bar with the idea of getting drunk, those kinds of thoughts never even crossed your mind, and you wonder how everything got so screwed up to make you sit here now.

Your mind turns to Yoongi, how hurt he looked when you flat out rejected him. It's not what you meant to do, but your confused mind prompted you to get out of the situation with him whichever way you could. You're not entirely sure how you feel about him yourself anyway. It's clear that he wants something more from you, but even he hasn't made clear what that is.

And then there's Jungkook, who before this week you were positive would never hurt you and yet you would have been a victim to his fist if Yoongi hadn't intervened. And yet you can't help but wonder what Jungkook is doing now. Is he sitting in your apartment by himself? Does he have another girl with him? Does he feel guilty over punching Yoongi?

 _Is he thinking about you?_

You shake your head, finishing off your drink in one go to dispel the thought from your head. You don't need to be thinking about that right now.

But isn't that why you're here? You want to figure out just what you're feeling, yet your mind feels more clouded than ever. You wish you could talk to Tae, but he has made no move to contact you in all this time, and the last time you saw him at his own birthday party leaves you feeling awkward and confused. You sigh, ordering another drink and glance around the club. You catch the guy of a man sitting at a table not far from you; he lifts his drink to his lips taking a small sip and winks at you over the rim. You roll your eyes; that is not why you came here. You turn back around in your chair; you do not want to deal with other guys right now.

You finish your third? Maybe forth drink, when you feel someone's hand resting on your shoulder. You turn; your eyes hard as you expect to see the guy from earlier finally come over to try his luck with you. You open your mouth to tell him to fuck off when you come back to face with Yoongi, his cheeks tinted red from the cold outside. Your gaze softens immediately as he gestures to the seat beside you, asking if he can sit.

You nod, not trusting your voice. _What the hell is he doing here?_

He orders himself a drink, tilting his head slightly to ask what you're drinking before ordering you another. You sit there, unsure of what to say to him when he finally turns to you fully.

"Why did you come here?"

You turn the glass in your hand, there's no way you can tell him the truth. "I was thirsty."

He sighs heavily, not taking his eyes off you. You expect him to be angry with you, to give you some lecture as to why that's a horrible idea, but he doesn't. Instead he downs the rest of his drink and orders another. "Me too."

You're stunned. _Maybe he's just as confused as you._

"How did you know I was here?" You ask. No one knew you were coming here. You didn't even know yourself until you were sitting on this stool.

"I ran into Jimin when I came back to talk to you. He said you'd looked upset and left."

You raise your eyebrow. "I didn't tell Jimin where I was going."

He smiles shyly. "I know." He takes another large sip of his drink. Liquid courage perhaps? "I looked in every window to find you."

You feel your heart begin to thumb loudly in your chest. Why does he care so much? And why is it causing your body to act like this? You take another sip from your glass, your head starting to feel foggy not from confusion but from the large amount of alcohol you've consumed in the short span of time you've been sat here.

"Yoongi," You breathe out, not sure what to say to him.

He shakes his head, stopping you from continuing. "I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you like that." He looks at you to see how you're taking this; your face must not show how you're feeling because he continues. "You're confused, and you have every right to be. I shouldn't have said what I sai-"

"Yoongi!" You cut him off, placing a finger against his lips. He stops immediately, shocked at your action. "Enough of the serious talk let's just drink." You move your finger away from him and he automatically licks his lips. "Okay?"

He smiles, raising his glass up to clink with yours. "Okay."

"Oh my god! You have no idea how mortifying that was!" You laugh, throwing your arms around wildly as you remember the memory.

You receive stares from other patrons at the bar and Yoongi grabs onto your arm to stop you from hitting a man on his way to get a drink.

"You're so fucking drunk," He states, but your current state doesn't stop you from noticing the way his fingers linger lightly on your skin.

"Yeah, well so are you," You giggle loudly, finishing off your drink with a smack of your lips.

He smirks at you, his eyes hooded and cheeks flushed pink. "Is that a challenge?"

You return his smirk, shifting yourself even closer to him. "You bet it is."

He opens his mouth to reply when his phone lights up from where it sits on the bench with a notification. You disregard the message entirely and focus solely on the time. Your eyes widen at the late hour.

"Is that really the time?"

He blinks, confused for a second before catching on. "Do you think I'd have the wrong time on my phone?"

You grab your wallet off the bar and smack him with it. "I don't need your sass. Let's go."

He shoves himself away from the bar and stands, swaying slightly on his feet as the full effect of the alcohol makes itself known. "Shit," He mutters, holding the bar for support.

"You're such a lightweight," You tease, but you still loop your arm through his as you both stumble out of the bar.

You make it back to your building, stumbling your way through the lobby and into the –thankfully already waiting – elevator. The ride to your floor is filled with uncontrolled laughter as you both try to remain serious. The elevator doors open and you both try to get out at the same time, causing you to bump into each other in the doorway. You stare at each other with wide drunken eyes before your giggling starts up again, not stopping even when you begin to walk down the hall past the other boys dorms.

You trip over your own feet causing Yoongi to laugh loud enough for the sound to echo off the walls, you wrap your hand around his mouth urging him to be quiet.

"Shh, you'll wake the others," You state, though you can't keep the laughter out of your tone.

"Fuggh, soreh," He mumbles against your hand before giving it a teasing lick causing you to pull away from him in shock.

"Min Yoongi!"

He smirks, walking – _stumbling –_ ahead of you to his apartment.

You stand outside his door tapping your foot impatiently as he tries to find his keys. He mumbles something under his breath which you don't quite catch as he fumbles around in his jacket pockets. With a smirk and a drunken mind you move behind him, placing your hands in his jean pockets to help him search. He stiffens under your touch, trying to figure out what's happening when your fingers brush against cold metal. You tug on it, holding it in front of him revealing the keys he was searching for with a triumphant grin on your face. He stares at you for another moment before grabbing the right key and unlocking the door.

He swings it inwards for you, allowing you to enter beforehand. You give him a drunken curtsey before walking inside. You wait until he turns around to step in himself when you grab his wrist pulling him against you. You smash your lips against his immediately, he doesn't react for a second before he's pushing you back slightly, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

You roll your eyes, is he really asking that question right now?

You place your lips against his again and this time he reacts immediately, tiling his head to the side and deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue along your bottom lip. He pulls your hips against him, and you roll them up, causing you both to moan. He removes one of his hands to shut the door - did it actually shut? And begins to walk you backwards towards his bedroom.

The back of your legs hit the edge and you fall back against the mattress, pulling Yoongi down on top of you. In the back of your mind you're convinced that this isn't a good idea, but the less sober more insistent part of your mind tells you that this is exactly what you want. Jungkook fucked you over, lied about you leaving him and then fucked some other girl. You can't find it in yourself to forgive him for that. Yoongi has helped you, and you're still not sure what he really feels for you, but at the current moment you don't care. Because Yoongi is here and Jungkook isn't and that's what you choose to focus on.

Yoongi removes both your shirts before joining your lips together once more, his tongue sliding into your mouth with ease. And it might be the alcohol or the lust in the room, but you think that maybe just maybe, this is exactly what you want.

 **Jungkook P.O.V**

He couldn't sleep. His mind too full of you that every time he tried to shut his eyes he'd be bombarded with all the mistakes he'd made. All the mistakes he'd made that had you running to find comfort in Yoongi. He wants to hate his Hyung, but he knows it's his own fault that you're there at all.

He'd been so mad when you walked out on him on Tae's birthday, he'd acted on impulse, his first thought to rid you from his mind. He didn't think that he'd actually sleep with something else, but when the girl was on top of him he succeed in doing what he planned to at the start. Rid you from his mind. It wasn't until after that he felt the immense guilt of cheating on you. You didn't come home for days and so he panicked, coming up with a lie to tell the boys that you'd dumped him. They asked him questions about why you left of course, you were close to all of them that they were hurt over you not saying goodbye. His own guilt made him mad, causing him to snap at anyone who mentioned your name.

When the reality is, he hates himself for hurting you. Maybe his hyungs are right; maybe he is just a kid.

He hears giggling coming from outside his door and immediately gets up from his bed to investigate. You're the only girl who would even be on this floor, but why are you wandering the corridors laughing at two in the morning? He stands just behind his door, waiting until the shuffling of feet moves further down the hall before he opens it quietly, sticking his head out just enough to see without being seen. He shouldn't have been worried; you were too wrapped up in yourself to notice anything around you. His eyes harden as he sees Yoongi with you, the two of you obviously drunk.

He watches as you both stand outside Yoongi's door, looking for what Jungkook assumes to be the keys. He almost laughs at Yoongi's struggle, but the sound catches in his throat as he watches you step closer to him, slipping your hands along his hips before they disappear into his pockets.

 _What the fuck?_

You pull your hands out soon after, twirling the keys around your finger with a sly grin. Yoongi grabs the keys from you and hurries to unlock the door, swinging it open. You step in, giving a cute curtesy quickly followed by Yoongi. He boldly steps out of his own room then, walking quietly down the corridor to Yoongi's room where the door is still wide open.

"Are you sure?" He hears Yoongi ask, slightly out of breath.

No!

Fuck!

Jungkook's heart plummets into his stomach as he watches you firmly press your lips against Yoongi's, who pulls your hips to his, drawing a moan from each of you which causes Jungkook to feel nauseous.

He ducks behind the wall as Yoongi moves his hand back to shut it. Jungkook places his foot in the gap making sure it doesn't shut all the way. Neither of them seems to notice this as you begin walking backwards with Yoongi as your guide towards the bedroom. You disappear into the room and his blood boils. He turns on his heel, not bothering to close the door and stalks back to his room, only wanting to rid the image of you and Yoongi from his head. He slams his own dorm door, not caring who he wakes up and throws himself down onto this bed.

Sleep never comes to him again as he goes over and over in his mind every possible way he can get you back from Yoongi.

He really fucked up.


	10. 10

**There will probably only be two more chapters after this one. I hope everyone has enjoyed the story thus far (:**

 **~~.~~**

The pounding in your head wakes you up at what you assume is an ungodly hour of the morning.

You squint your eyes open, your stomach rolling as you shift trying to chase the pins and needles from your right arm. You hit something hard and warm causing you to rear back almost flying off the bed.

 _What the fuck is that?_

You open your eyes properly, rubbing at them to rid them of sleep before looking down at the object beside you. Your eyes widen at the sight of a bare chested Yoongi, groaning slightly from the racket you're making. He rolls over, facing away from you without a word. You sigh, shifting again when you feel your legs sliding against each other without the resistance of clothes.

 _What the fuck?_

You lift the blanket up, glancing down your completely naked body and shift your eyes over to Yoongi noticing he's in the same state and quickly look away.

You think about last night, you know you were drinking pretty heavily, you both were. But you didn't think you drank anywhere near enough to end up here. You vaguely remember leaving the bar with Yoongi in tow and walking back here. You remember the racket the two of you made in the corridor, and you hope desperately that everyone was already asleep by the time the two of you returned. And then you remember the kiss, the one you initiated and you feel the colour drain from your face.

You can hear Yoongi's uncertain ' _are you sure?'_ sound in your memory, before you initiated the kiss once again.

 _Fuck!_

You really have no one else to blame but yourself.

A door bangs against the wall and you look up, unsure whether it originated from down the hall or not. You have no idea if Yoongi has anything work related today but you place your hand on his shoulder anyway, trying to wake him. He groans again, snuggling himself deeper under the blankets.

"Yoongi," You hiss. Is he always this stubborn in the morning?

You lift yourself into a sitting position, making sure the sheet is wrapped firmly around you before leaning over him, placing your mouth close to his ear.

"Yoongi!"

He opens one eye and stares at you in annoyance. "What?"

You stare down at him incredulously. Why is he not more shocked to find you naked in his bed? "What do you mean what? What the fuck?"

He opens both his eyes, making sure to look at you. You don't miss the way his gaze travel over the sheet wrapped tightly over your chest leaving little to the imagination. Not that he needs it. "Are you always this loud in the mornings?"

"Only when I wake up naked next to someone I'm not dating!" You hiss, angry at his indifference.

To your surprise he smirks. "But I'm not just someone, right?"

You scoff at his suggestiveness, but you know he's right. "Yoongi.."

In a second he's pulled you down against him, squishing you firmly against his chest. He breathes deeply against your ear, and you're surprised that no part of you wishes to push him away.

"Yoongi, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding you."

You push pack slightly so you can look him in the eye; you're caught off guard when you see them so open, so vulnerable. You don't think you've ever seen him quite like this. "No, Yoongi. What are you doing?"

He opens his mouth to reply when his bedroom door flies open, revealing the grinning faces of Jimin and Taehyung.

"Yoongi!" They shout in unison, completely oblivious to what they just walked in on.

You shriek, ripping yourself out of Yoongi's arms and move yourself to the other side of the bed, taking the blankets with you, leaving Yoongi lying there in shock. He grabs a pillow quickly and lays it across his lap.

You watch as Jimin and Tae take in the scene in front of them, Jimin's grin only grows as he lifts his eyebrows suggestively and asks. "What is this?" The amusement in his tone does nothing to make the situation any less awkward.

Tae says nothing as he shifts his eyes to the floor, avoiding all eye contact with you.

 _What's up with him?_

You're too focused on Tae to answer Jimin and you're glad when Yoongi does, until he opens his mouth.

"Exactly what it looks like."

Was he even going to try and talk his way out of this? Obviously that would just be a means to an end, but in situations like this you at least try.

Jimin rests his shoulder against the doorframe, his eyes raking over the two of you, his face littered with questions.

"So…," He begins and you groan, throwing yourself back down on the bed. "How long has this been happening?"

Yoongi opens his mouth again and you sit up, you do not need to be talking about this right now, especially when you don't even know what this is.

"Can we not!" You say your voice loud in the awkward atmosphere of the room. All eyes turn towards you, but yours once again focus on Tae. You can't discern the look on his face, his eyes hard with something you don't quite understand. You huff, turning to Jimin. "Look I get that this is all exciting and new, but can you get out."

He looks faux hurt at your words, his hand coming up to rest over his heart in mock innocence. "Y/N…" He begins, assuming he's going to come back with a sarcastic comment you cut him off.

"I need to speak with Yoongi." You glance between both of them, making sure Tae knows that you're addressing him as well, not that he looks like he wants to be here in the first place. "Alone."

Jimin puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay," He grabs Tae by the arm and begins pulling him towards the door. "But I want to hear all the dirty details later." He finishes with a wink, and then they're gone.

"Yoongi-," You begin.

"I'm going to take a shower," He states, standing up from the bed and walking into his bathroom and shutting the door without another word.

 _What is that about?_

With a head hazed in confusion and a huff you lift yourself from the bed, looking for something to wear. You grab one of Yoongi's sweaters from the closet and pull on your jeans from yesterday and head for the kitchen. You begin making yourself a coffee, every movement making you feel dirty and stiff, the entire situation making you hope he gets out of the shower soon.

And what was that? You had made it clear that you wanted to talk to him and yet he'd brushed you aside. What changed since you woke up, to when you sent the other two away? You pour the coffee into mugs, setting them on the bench when you hear the water shut off. You lean casually against the counter, waiting patiently for him to come out. It's another few minutes before he rounds the corner wearing sweatpants and a shirt with his towel dried hair dripping into his eyes.

He says nothing as he grabs his mug from the bench, taking a long sip as his eyes bore into yours.

"Are you ready to talk now?" You ask, keeping your tone neutral.

He sets the mug down with a sigh. He doesn't look angry; if anything you'd say he looks scared. Reluctant maybe.

"Do you really want to talk?"

His question takes you by surprise, causing you to stand up straighter. What does he mean by that? Of course you do. "I said I did, didn't I?"

He offers you a small smile. "Yeah, but I thought it was just an excuse to get them to leave."

 _He really thinks you would do that to him?_

"We need to talk about it, Yoongi."

He looks reluctant yet still takes a seat on one of the stools gesturing for you to start.

You lean your elbows on the bench, leaning towards him as you hold the mug between your hands. May as well just jump right into it then. You take a breath. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

He nods immediately. "Yes."

Well maybe this will be easier than you thought. You push forward.

"Do you regret it?"

His gaze narrows. "Do you?"

No, you are not going to let him turn this around on you. "I asked first."

He sighs, running a hand through his damp hair. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that with you."

You suck in a breath, shocked by his words.

"W-What?"

He looks up at you, his eyes shining slightly. "Did you want me to lie?"

You shake your head. "No, but I didn't expect this."

He lifts an eyebrow, taking another sip from his mug. "So, even after what happened last night -," He pauses. "- No, after everything you're still unsure about me."

"I don't know, okay!" You lean back in frustration letting your breath out a huff. "So much has happened, it's overwhelming."

He stands up; walking around the bench towards you until the tips of your feet are touching, his face only inches from yours. "Do you regret it?" His voice is a whisper as his breath fans over your face causing a shiver to run through you.

You look down away from him, not wanting to tip him off to how much his closeness is affecting you. You feel his fingers on your cheek, making you look back up at him, your face flushed crimson.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" He repeats.

"No." You answer immediately shaking your head, because of that you're certain.

He smiles – a genuine smile – his eyes sparkling.

"Then what's the problem?"

You sigh, because he should know this. "Everything is moving so fast. Jungkook and I broke up a week ago and I've already slept with you, one of his best friends. Not to mention his bandmate."

"You're still worried about Jungkook."

It's not so much a question as it is a statement.

"Of course I am.

He nods his head in understanding. "So then what are we doing?"

You hate that he asks that as if you have all the answers, as if your head is clear and you know exactly what is going to come of this. You step back, wanting to put some space between you. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because believe it or not Y/N, I care about the working relationship and the friendship I have with Jungkook." He runs his hands through his hair, the droplets still present fall across your face. "Because I want to know if it is worth doing this to him."

"Worth it?" You repeat slowly, not quite sure you heard him right. "So that's what this is about, you want to know if I'm using you as a sex toy to get over Jungkook."

He says nothing, confirming your suspicions. _Does he really think you would do that to him?_

The mere thought has your blood rising; your face a cracking mask as you feel your anger rising to the surface. And then you explode. "I like you, Yoongi! Okay. Is that what you want to hear?" He does nothing but blink slowly at your outburst. "You want me to say that I want to be with you, that I slept with you because I like you. Well then there you go."

You breathe deeply, trying to get some air back in your lungs as you stare at each other.

He takes a step forward and hugs you again. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't apologise," You mumble against his chest, the will to fight having already left you. "I know it's been crazy and I've been confused and angry, but I do want to be with you." You look up at him, your eyes unsure. "Is that what you want?"

His eyes shine in a way that you finally understand. He wants this. He wants you. And every fibre of your being is urging you to be with him.

"More than you know," He answers, staring at you as he tries to figure out where to go from here.

You notice his hesitation and smile at him, before bringing your hands up and resting them on his cheeks. He leans into your touch, his eyes closing as his eyelashes ghost over his cheeks. You've never taken the time to really look at him before, behind the makeup and theatrics of being an idol.

 _He is beautiful._

You lean forward, placing your lips against his unsuspecting ones. He wraps his arms around you, pulling you harder against him as he deepens the kiss, your fingers tangling in his hair.

 _You could get used to this._

You pull back, both of you breathing deeply as you try to catch your breath. He looks at you, his mouth opening to say something when you cut him off, there's something you need to do. Something that's been irking at you since Tae and Jimin were here.

"I have to go."

His face contorts in confusion. "What?"

You disentangle yourself from his, before giving him an apologetic smile. "I have to go see someone, I'm sorry."

"Who do you need to see?"

You notice the slight hard tone in his voice but at this point you have to ignore it. This is something you need to do; you're just not sure why you didn't do it sooner.

You give him a pleading look, hoping he understands. "I need to go speak with Tae."

That makes him even more confused.

"Tae?"

You begin walking towards the door, hoping that Tae is in his dorm.

"Please don't ask me to explain, Yoongi."

You stop when he says nothing, causing you to turn around and look at him. He stands there staring right at you with a look of concern furrowing his brow. "Yoongi?"

"You'll come back, right?" What's that supposed to mean? Of course you'll come back.

You make your way back to him, your face serious as you look into his eyes. "I'm coming back." And you place your lips quickly onto his before turning again and making your way out the door.


	11. 11

**Surprise! Another update.**

 **I've had half of this chapter written for a while and I got bored and inspired tonight so I thought what the hell, I'l just write it..**

 **Anyway, not sure if people will think this is coming out of left field, but if you're confused as to why this has happened, lets all just think back to the second chapter at the club, okay cool.**

 **I hope you enjoy.. Only one more chapter left to go (:**

~~.~~

You knock tentatively on the door. At any other time you would have barged in and declared that you were spending time with him, but things have changed. You can't even remember the last time you really spent with Tae, just the two of you. Even before everything got bad with Jungkook you could sense a shift in the closeness of yours and Tae's friendship. It was if he was trying to put distance between the two of you, but for the life of you, you couldn't figure out why.

His deep voice tells calls for you to enter and you push the door open slowly, glancing around the room as you step it.

"Tae," You call softly after finding the front room empty.

He rounds the corner of his bedroom and stops immediately when he sees you. His face contorts into something you can't describe before falling neutral once again.

"Y/N…" He breathes out, leaning against the corner of the wall.

"Did I interrupt something?" You ask, feeling awkward in the uncomfortable atmosphere of the room.

He shrugs before walking forwards towards his small kitchen. "No, I just didn't expect you."

You swallow, not knowing how to go about talking to him. You walk up to the kitchen bench and rest your hands against the cold surface, stalling for time. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

He raises his eyebrows, his whole face softening as it contorts in confusion. "Why?"

You sigh, why does he have to act so coy?

You look right at him and open your mouth, figuring you just need to say it then be done with it, but he cuts you off as he gestures behind you.

"Want to play some video games?"

You shut your mouth with a smack, now is your turn to look confused. Why does he suddenly want to play video games with you? He doesn't give you a chance to reply as he walks around the bench and begins fiddling with the buttons on the television. You join him, sitting on the couch as you wait for him to finish. He gives you a small smile as he sits on the couch beside you, holding out a controller.

"I just brought this new game, but it's more fun with someone else."

You smile back at him, not sure what else you should do.

This isn't uncharted territory for the two of you, so you're not sure why there is such heavy tension between you. You were the closest to Tae out of all the boys, with Jungkook as the exception, and you used to spend hours playing video games and watching movies with Tae, and the two of you formed a deep friendship. A friendship that Jungkook obviously felt threatened enough by to accuse you of cheating on him.

Tae shuffles closer to you, his arm brushing yours every now and again as his arms move in jerky movements across the controls. Neither of you speak again and you feel yourself becoming more comfortable in his presence, similar to how you used to be as you find yourself smiling at his whines and squeals as you beat his character to a pulp. You'd always been better than him at these kinds of games.

"Dammit!" He whines, as his character falls to the ground, the taunting KO flashing across the screen as you grin triumphantly.

"Sorry, Taetae," You say, unable to wipe the grin off your face.

He throws the controller onto the couch in defeat and leans against you, his hair tickling your cheek. "Can't you just let me win one time?" He reminds you of a small child with his arms crossed over his chest, his lips formed into a pout. You smile fondly at him, glad that things seem to have returned to normal.

You ruffle his hair affectionately. "Then that wouldn't be winning."

He turns over, resting his hands on your thigh as he stares up at you, pout still present. "I don't care." He looks down at his hands then which confuses you. "I want to win for once."

You say nothing, not sure what you can say to such a statement as you have no idea what it means. He looks back up at you with sad eyes and sighs.

"Tae?" Your voice is almost a whisper in the small space between you.

He shakes his head, more to himself than to you. You wonder what he's thinking as his eyes shift away from you quickly, before he's looking at you in a way that is beginning to make you uncomfortable.

He sighs as you shift under him jostling him slightly, he knows if he doesn't say something now he never will. "I was stupid for not saying anything to you earlier."

You raise an eyebrow, what is he talking about? You wait for him to continue, there is obviously something he needs to say to you, it's what you came over here for anyway. You didn't come to play video games, you came to find out why he had acted the way he did this morning.

"I don't want things to change," He mumbles shyly.

You place your hand on his head again, the soft strands running over your fingers as you stroke his hair affectionately. "Oh Tae, haven't you been paying attention? Everything's already changed."

"I don't want to make things worse," He clarifies.

You still your hand in his hair as you raise your other hand to list off everything that's changed. "In the last week I walked out on Jungkook only to later find him cheating on me in my own bed. I've been living with Yoongi and dealing with whatever is happening there. And I haven't seen my best friend in all that time and when I do he acts weird and tells me that he can make my life worse because of what he has to say." You stop to breathe and look at him seriously. "What can you possibly say to make things worse, Tae?"

"I love you."

The words fly out of his mouth in a rush of air, leaving you sitting opened mouthed and unsure if you heard him correctly. Your first thought is, what? And second, now what happened on his birthday makes sense. You thought he was coming onto you because he was drunk, but little did you know his drunken state was bringing forth and allowing him to act on the desires of his sober mind.

You swallow thickly, your mouth suddenly dry as you whisper. "Tae…"

He hums looking to the side, letting you process your thoughts.

"Since when?" You need to know.

He smiles fondly as if recalling a happy memory. "Since always."

 _Shit. This is just not your week._

You press forward past the lump in your throat, you need to know. "Why did you never tell me?"

He turns to you then, letting out a short humourless laugh. "You're my best friend."

You shake your head as you move away from him slightly, you do not accept that answer. "No. Don't use that as an excuse. You should have told me."

He shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal, though it's obvious that he's putting up a front. "You were with Jungkook."

Well yes you understand that very well, but still you can't help thinking how things might have been different if you'd known. "You still should have said something." You mumble.

You watch as all friendliness leaves his face, making him look older. "And what would you have done?" His voice is louder, a sign that he's getting annoyed. "Left Jungkook and start dating me?"

"Well no, bu-," You start, it wasn't that simple.

"But nothing." He cuts you off, causing you to close your mouth quickly. "You were with Jungkook and even though he treated you like shit more times than not, nothing I could have said to you would make you see me that way."

Who is he to tell you what you would have done? Best friend or not, he doesn't know your every thought and desire.

 _Is he that blind?_

"I did, Tae!" You declare, staring at him angrily.

His eyes widen in shock, he'd not been expecting you to say that.

You continue, trying to calm yourself down as you speak. "You're my best friend, and yes I was with Jungkook. And I'm not saying that I would have left him, but I had feelings for you that I didn't want to admit to for that reason." You stop; trying to get your breathing under control, this week has been too much.

He stares at you silently as he waits for you to continue, he always knows when you have more to say.

You smile slightly, placing your hand against his knee. "I love Jungkook, nothing I do will ever change that. I love you, Taehyung, you're so special to me, bu-,"

"You love Yoongi more," He finishes for you with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

It's not what you were going to say, but you find yourself nodding anyway. Because maybe you do love Yoongi, he's been there through one of the toughest times in your life, been a rock that you could confide in. It's been such a short amount of time but maybe that doesn't matter. Maybe that's love, to be honest you're not really sure what it means to love someone and have them love you back anymore.

 _Jungkook took care of that._

"I guess I missed my chance," He whispers solemnly.

Your heart shatters for him; you never wanted to see him like this. And you find yourself regretting not coming to him immediately after you found out about Jungkook. But Tae is closest to him and you didn't want to do anything to ruin that. You know that loosing Jungkook's friendship would crush Taehyung, Yoongi felt differently. You knew he could handle things if they really had to come to that.

"I'm so sorry," You breathe out, and you know it changes nothing, but what else can you do?

He smiles again and gets up from the couch coming back with two glasses of water and sets them on the table in front of you. He sits back down, this time making sure to sit at the other end, not wanting to make either of you uncomfortable now that feelings have been voiced. You want to laugh at how things got so screwed up. But you still have no desire to leave, so when he asks if you want to watch a movie you nod and pick one out before lying down, making sure your head is resting on his lap.

He shouldn't have been scared; nothing between you has changed, not really. Now you're just aware of the others feelings, just as you're aware that you both missed your chance. But maybe that's just life.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He suddenly asks twenty minutes into the movie.

You turn your head to find him already staring down at you with sad eyes. You wish you could smooth out the wrinkles that form across his forehead.

"I mean after you found out about Jungkook, why didn't you come to me?"

You sigh; remembering the night Yoongi found you in the convenience store and demanded you come back to the dorm with him. You're not sure if Yoongi has told any of the others about what really happened so you go with the answer that's shorter but still just as true.

"Everything got so crazy, I just didn't think."

He doesn't reply, so you twist your body, bringing your hand up to caress his cheek.

He sighs, closing his eyes as he leans into your touch. "That hurts."

You blink slowly, thinking he meant your touch when you realise it's you who's hurting him.

"I'm sorry," You breathe out; there is nothing else you can say to him.

A small smile turns up one side of his lips as his eyes open again. The love in them causes your heart to constrict painfully.

"It's okay," He sighs again, fighting with himself, unsure if he should speak on the topic or not. "He seems like he really cares about you." It's a statement, one that you are already well aware of.

You nod absently, knowing that talking about Yoongi is making him uncomfortable.

You sit up, pulling your head off his lap and nudge his shoulder with your own trying to lighten the mood. "Want to order in?"

His eyes light up at the mention of dinner, transforming him back into the Tae that you didn't realise until it was too late that you had fallen in love with. He gets up to fetch the take out menu, leaving you sitting on the couch.

You think about the last week, how you went from having a boyfriend and being cheated on. To being taken in by someone you never thought could be so caring, and finding out your best friend for years has been in love with you all along. And yet you find yourself feeling oddly calm, yet still so unsure as to what could possibly happen next.


	12. 12

**LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I hope people aren't too disappointed with the ending..**

 **~~.~~**

Three weeks later and things are starting to get better.

Tae's revelation had done nothing to ruin your friendship, and though it hurt you to not be able to give him what he wants, you know that it would absolutely crush you to deny Yoongi. Tae understands; he knows that he missed his chance, and does what he can to support your relationship with Yoongi in every way that he can as your best friend.

You're thankful for that, but a major part of you is still unsure if you deserve such a friend.

You've noticed Jungkook hasn't been around either. The boys that you've seen have said things ranging from sickness, to refusing to show up at practices. You feel guilty, knowing that he's acting this way because you're sure by now he's found out about you and Yoongi.

"Do you think I should talk to him?"

Yoongi looks down at you, your head resting in his lap as he scrolls though his phone. "Why would you do that?"

You sit up properly so you can look at him. "He's doing this because of us, right?" You pause, because no one has ever said it in so many words. "I mean, he knows we're together, doesn't he?"

He nods slowly.

"So I should talk to him about it. Clear the air in a sense."

His eyes harden. "You don't need to do anything." He puts his phone down then. "Why are you so bent on trying to make things right with him anyway? He screwed you over, and yet you're acting as if you owe him something."

You push yourself away from him, his words snapping something inside of you. "Don't you think I know that? I know what he did to me, but why should I throw away the time we spent with each other over something so stupid?"

"He crushed you, Y/N."

"So it should be my decision whether I want to forgive him or not."

He looks down, your words obviously getting through to him.

You reach forward, placing your hand on his arm. "You know I'm with you, Yoongi. So what are you really worried about?"

His eyes are hard as he looks at you, though you know it's not from anything you've done.

"I don't want him to try and hurt you again."

You nod in understanding, but you can take care of yourself and you need him to realise that. "He's not going to try anything like that again."

"No he's not."

You raise an eyebrow at the conviction in his tone. As if he could somehow guarantee it.

"You sound so sure."

He smiles then, a slight raise of his lips as he pulls you into his arms. You press against him instantly, immediately feeling comforted by his arms around you. You nuzzle your face into his neck, wrapping your arms around him. Shivers run through your body as he strokes his hands up and down your back, you can't remember the last time you were actually held like this by anyone but Yoongi. You squeeze your eyes shut wanting to rid your mind of your broken relationship.

Yoongi breathes against your hair, and you'd be quite content to stay like this forever.

"If he does anything, I'll kill him."

You know he doesn't mean it literally, but the words still make your eyes widen and your breath catch.

~~.~~

"Jungkook?" You whisper glancing over to Yoongi to find him still asleep.

"Y/N," He slurs over the line. You roll your eyes. _Why is he calling you drunk?_ "Y/N, you have to listen to me."

"No I don't."

There's heavy breathing on the line before you hear a desperate. "Please."

You sigh; checking to make sure Yoongi is still sleeping and carefully get off the bed. You pull your jeans on and exit the room as quietly as you can. Pressing the phone to your ear you whisper an annoyed. "What?"

"I need to see you," He answers desperately, he never was good at holding his liquor.

"Why are you drinking, Jungkook?" Your voice is soft, almost worried. Though he's caused you pain, you still don't want him to do this to himself.

He laughs, as if you'd told him a joke. You smile, because it's been so long since you've heard that sound, until his words make your eyes widen.

"Because of you."

"Jungkook..." You begin, wishing he wouldn't do this to himself, or you.

"Please, just -, I need to see you."

You sigh again at the neediness in his voice. Perhaps it's a bad decision, but you find yourself wanting to see him. Maybe not in the way he wants, but you need to fix things with him. You need to make sure he's okay.

"Where are you?"

He gives you the name of a bar you have visited on occasion, you tell him you'll be there soon before you hang up. You check the time on your phone, knowing that it's early morning. 4:27am. You sigh again, wishing you'd blown him off and just gone back to bed, back to Yoongi.

Btu you said you'd see him and you know that's the right choice. You check in on Yoongi again to find him still sleeping deeply before you put on a jacket and head out of the dorms.

The street is quiet and cold as you make your way towards the bar, mentally preparing yourself for what you're walking into. You hope he's civil enough for you to work things out with him, but from his slurring on the phone you're not sure that will be an option.

You push the door open, immediately being greeted by warm air and stale alcohol. It's almost empty, only a man and women sitting together in a booth and Jungkook sitting by himself at the bar occupying it. You step up behind him, he's holding his head in his hands against the bar and doesn't even look up when you sit down beside him.

"Jungkook?"

He lifts his head slowly, staring at you with bloodshot eyes. He blinks, as if he didn't expect to see you.

"Y/N…" He begins, his eyes looking over your face as he takes in that you're really here in in front of him. "You came."

"I was worried about you."

He laughs softly, shaking his head. "You were worried about me…"

You place a hand on his arm, wanting him to understand your words that he seems to be having trouble grasping. "I still care about you, Jungkook."

"But not enough."

His words break you. You wish desperately that you could help him. You wish you could forget about what he put you through, what he did to you, but you can't. And as much as you hate to see him hurting, you're thankful that your rational thinking still makes itself known. Because if he did it once, there is every chance that he will do it again.

"I love you, Y/N," He states, and those words have your heart shattering. _Why could he have said those words when you were together?_

"Don't do this now, please," You remove your hand from his arm, not wanting to give him the wrong idea, when he grabs it and holds it firmly within his own.

"Please don't pull away from me," His eyes are open and shining and in this moment he looks so vulnerable. But you cannot indulge him; you're with Yoongi, not him.

"Let go, Jungkook."

You're surprised when he lets go slowly, placing his hands back on the bar. "I want to be with you, Y/N."

"Why are you doing this now? All the time we were together you never once said those words to me, and now when it's too late, when I'm with someone else, you say it." You pause to breathe, your throat tight. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I love you!" His voice is loud in the almost empty space.

You blink slowly, waiting for him to calm down. "I don't want us to end badly."

He scoffs, as if that isn't possible. You feel your phone vibrate in your pocket; you pull it out glancing at the screen. Guilt settles in your stomach when you see Yoongi's name flashing on the screen, reluctantly you press ignore and look up at Jungkook. "I have to go back."

You begin to get up from your seat, but his grabs your wrist again looking up at you with pleading eyes. "No you don't. You can stay here with me."

You pull your wrist free from him, flinching as if his touch burned you. "You're drunk."

You walk towards the exit needing to get back to Yoongi. You make it outside when you sense someone behind you. You turn around, only to come face to face with Jungkook. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave," He states, looking you up and down.

"We'll talk about this later," You turn away from him; you're phone vibrating once again. "Go sleep it off."

You walk away then surprised that despite his words he doesn't follow you.

You make it back to the dorms, taking the elevator straight up to Yoongi's room, hoping that despite the three missed calls on your phone he's not too worried about you. You step inside the apartment the eerie quiet putting you on edge. You make your way back towards the bedroom only to find it empty. _Where would he go?_

You hope he hasn't gone out in search of you. You try to call him, only for it to ring through to voicemail. You sigh, unsure as to where he would be. You leave the apartment, running right into Hoseok.

"Y/N?" He asks confused as he looks down at you.

"Oh Hoseok, I'm sorry," You try and right yourself again. You look at him, taking in the bag slung over his shoulder. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Just to the gym," He begins to walk past you when you stop him.

"Have you seen Yoongi?"

"I saw him towards his studio just before," He responds with a smile, leaving you then apparently running late.

You pass none of the other boys, the hallways empty as you wind through them. The sun is only just beginning to come up, so you doubt you'll see them for a while.

You get to the studio and stand outside the door before knocking quietly. There's no answer, so you open the door sticking your head in. He's there sitting at his computer with his headphones on. You step in, closing the door behind you loud enough for him to turn around.

"Y/N…" He breathes.

"Yoongi," You respond quietly, not sure if he's mad at you for not telling him you were going out or not.

He removes his headphones, letting them hang around his neck as he takes you in. "Are you okay?"

Your stomach clenches at the worry in his voice. You walk forward until you stand in front of him. "I'm okay."

"Where did you go? I tried calling but you -," He trails off, because obviously you know why you ignored his calls more than he does.

You look down, not wanting to make him mad. He needs to understand that you needed to do this. "Jungkook called me." His eyes flash. "He was drunk."

"And you went to him?" He doesn't say it accusingly, but the words still cause guilt to spike within you once again. You can only nod. You watch as he swallows thickly. "Did you try anything?"

You're eyes widen; now knowing why he looked mad. "N-No. He just wanted to talk to me."

He nods again, taking in your words. "And?"

"He told me he loves me," You don't see any sense in keeping that a secret.

His face gives nothing away as you stare at him, looking for some kind of reaction. Eventually he sighs, running his hand through his hair. "What did you say?"

You smile, which throws him off. "I told him he's too late."

His eyes widen slightly at that, as if he had expected you to say that you're leaving him to go back to Jungkook. He opens his mouth to reply when the studio door is pushed open. You turn around your eyes immediately looking into Jungkook's.

"Wha-,"

"Can I speak with you?" He asks through clenched teeth.

You sigh harshly; did you not tell him to go sleep it off? "We just talked."

His eyes flash darkly. "You left before I said what I wanted to say."

You say nothing, not wanting to anger him further. He breathes deeply, obviously still under some of the effect of the alcohol. "Now can you come outside so I can talk to you?"

"No."

"What was that?"

"I said no. If you have something to say then you can say it here."

His eyes move from you to Yoongi and then back, a twisted smirk making its way onto his lips. "So this is really it then? You're just chucking me to the side?" He gestures towards Yoongi in disgust. "For him?"

You glare at him; does he have no respect for Yoongi at all? Does he have no respect for you? Did he even mean it when he said he was in love with you? Because you have seen nothing to make you believe that he does.

"I'm not chucking you to the side, Jungkook. I've outgrown you."

The smirk leaves his face then, his expression becoming unreadable. You continue then this back and forth that the two of you have had going has to stop. You're done.

"Jungkook, I do love you." You pause, allowing it to sink in. "No matter what you did to me that will always be true. I can't change that and I don't want to." His face softens, giving you a glimpse of the Jungkook that you used to know. You look away hating your next words, hating what he did to you. "But you broke me. So yes this is the end for us. I'm with Yoongi and you need to be okay with that."

"And if I'm not?" His tone is once again hard.

You look back up at him, making sure to hold his eye. "I love Yoongi."

Jungkook chuckles darkly, his eyes flashing as he stares beside you. "Is this what you wanted all along, Hyung?"

Yoongi looks at him but says nothing, there's no point when Jungkook is like this.

So he continues, now yelling in the small space. "You were just waiting for an opening so you could take her away from me, weren't you!"

"Jungkook, please don't do this. Not now," You plead, not wanting everything to end like this.

He turns to you, his eyes shining furiously. "What did you expect to happen? You left me just so you could date him."

"You cheated on me you asshole!" You yell, startling yourself at how lethal your tone is.

He looks shocked for all of a second before he's glaring at you again.

"Whatever. You two deserve each other."

He turns around then and opens the door. It takes you a second to realise that he's going to leave just like that, with no resolution between you. He really knows nothing about love.

"Jungkook, wai-,"

The door slamming shut cuts you off.

Your heart constricts painfully in your chest at his absence. You'd finally had that conversation with him, finally told him you're over. And yet the relief you assumed you'd feel is outweighed by the heavy sadness of losing him. Because you did just lose him.

You turn back to Yoongi with tears in your eyes. He hesitates briefly before he's off his desk and you're encircled in his arms. The slight smell of coffee and spices invading your senses as you breathe him in, your face nuzzling into his neck. You wish you could cry, because somehow that would make this feel more real, but no tears fall as you breathe heavily against his skin.

You have everything you want in Yoongi. Everything that you were searching for in your relationship with Jungkook had been right here in this rapper the whole time. _But then why does it hurt so much?_

He pulls away slightly, hands placed on your shoulders so he can look into your eyes. There's a smile on his face that you don't quite understand. _Why is he smiling after what just happened?_

"You love me?" He breathes hesitantly, still unsure of the truth of the words.

You're surprised by the smile that stretches across your face, because it's just so perfect and real. And you've never felt such overwhelming love for someone in your life before, and while the very idea of giving your heart to someone again should be terrifying, you find yourself pressing your lips against his.

"I love you," You declare, your face split with a grin.

You watch as his face lights up, his eyes sparkling. He pulls you against him again, his arms strong around you as you hold him. You push Jungkook from your mind, you'll make it right another day. For now both of you are silent and you begin to wonder if Yoongi's going to say anything. You wonder if he's ready, but even so you find yourself thinking, well even if he's not you're sure enough of your feelings to wait for him.

Because you love Min Yoongi -

"I love you too," He whispers into your hair.

-Of that you are sure.


End file.
